


Hunter x Hunter ~ Oneshots

by hisokapegger



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapegger/pseuds/hisokapegger
Summary: A bunch of oneshots from my tumblr. I mostly write for the adult trio. If you want to talk to me here’s my blog https://hisokapegger.tumblr.com/ !!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 280





	1. Save him ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1 208
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Summary: Illumi shows up at the reader’s place with a puppy and he’s surprisingly soft around animals. 
> 
> A/N: This is just fluff with my favourite assassin. I hope I didn’t write him too out of character. It’s kind of hard coming up with fluff for Illumi. But I just love him so much! I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)

A soft pounding sound could be heard inside the young woman’s small one-bedroom apartment. The noise startled her a little as she wasn’t expecting anyone today. She quickly made her way over the front door to open it.

She raised a brow at the strange but cute sight in front of her and big black eyes stared back. Standing there was Illumi, his silky long hair beautifully cascading down his shoulders. Whenever [Name] saw him she couldn’t help marveling at his singular beauty. Despite his impassive look she still felt some kind of warmth whenever he was close to her. Seeing the puppy in the young man’s arms she wondered if the small animal felt that way too.

“Come in and let me hold that cutie!”

The assassin came in and let her do so as he closed the door behind him. He watched her as she started talking and petting the overjoyed animal. She looked just like a kid and somehow it warmed a little the young man’s cold heart.

“Where did you find that puppy?” she asked as Illumi let the dog nibble his fingers, still in [Name]’s arms.  
“He started following me on my way over here. So I thought I’d bring him to you. I’ll get him water and something to eat.”

The girl agreed and put down the animal. She then sat on the floor wanting to play more with him. But the puppy ran off to Illumi instead. So she joined him. It seemed the dog really took a liking to the assassin since he wouldn’t leave him alone.

Illumi let him jump on his legs and was careful to avoid him as he was filling a bowl of water and breaking small pieces of bread to feed the dog. [Name] watched the unusual sight silently, her mouth curved into a smile. It was odd seeing the young man like this. The light atmosphere, the way he played with the animal seated on the marble floor, the slight glimmer in his eyes, everything about that scene was unnatural but it felt so right.

“I didn’t know you liked animals,” she said breaking the comfortable silence.  
“Is that so? We have a few guard dogs at the mansion. They are quite different from normal dogs but I always liked spending time with them,” he explained with an absent-minded tone.  
“Seems like this little one likes you a lot. Do you attract animals often?”  
“I think I do. But that’s probably because I like to feed them, especially birds.”  
“Who would have thought?” she teased.  
“I don’t know. Animals are easier to understand and deal with than humans. They don’t care about who you are or what you do. As long as you’re good to them they love you. It’s that simple.”  
“But isn’t that the same with humans too? I mean, as long as you’re good to them, they love you too.”  
“No. Humans complicate everything. Most of them don’t even comprehend what’s good for them,” Illumi stated.

[Name] wondered what greater meaning those words had. Illumi didn’t open up much. So it was always a guessing game with him. The fact that he always appeared so devoid of emotions made it hard to believe that he could actually feel anything at all. But with every bit of information [Name] was able to gather, she liked to believe there was in fact more to him than just darkness.

Maybe she was insane. But there was something about him that called for her love and care. She knew it was dangerous. Illumi was dangerous. More precisely his controlling and suffocating love was. But no matter how irrational that thought was she still believed that if someone was brave enough to show him what real love meant he would be saved.

[Name] didn’t know much about love herself but she knew that what he did to Killua wasn’t. That was just Illumi’s twisted idea of what that feeling was. A twisted idea his parents must have engraved in him. So what were the odds she would be able to change him? Honestly, they were pretty low. But even then, not trying would kill her.

“[Name]?” he asked, bringing the girl back to reality.  
“Yeah?”  
“We have to bring him to a shelter. He might be lost.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. He doesn’t seem like he wants to let you go, though,” she pointed out.  
“He will have to. Let’s go,” he ordered as he picked up the puppy.

The young woman followed after the assassin, picking up her phone and the apartment’s keys on their way to the door.

“You know, people say good hunters are well-liked by animals.”  
“I am not a hunter. I am an assassin,” Illumi replied, reminding [Name] about the hard truth.

That simple answer, which was merely the truth, definitely saddened her more than it should have. Did Illumi ever wonder what his life would have been if he wasn’t an assassin? Did he ever feel the desire to become something else? [Name] doubted he did. But even so, would he acknowledge that desire? Probably not. So there was no use asking.

Still deep in thought, the young woman locked the door behind her and silently walked next to the eldest of the Zoldyck siblings. He was gently petting the dark fur of the puppy and she honestly felt like taking a picture of them. But she refrained from doing so.

“Is something troubling you, [Name]?”  
“Oh, no, not at all,” she answered half truthfully.  
“Are you sure? You seem rather lost in thought,” he insisted.

She was. But she doubted the assassin would understand why. Still, she attempted to explain.

“Well, it’s just, it was nice seeing you do normal things I guess.”  
“I see. Would you like us to do normal things more often?”

[Name] let out a little laugh.

“No. It’s not that. You were just really cute with that puppy. That’s all.”  
“Maybe we could adopt a dog once you move into the mansion,” he suggested with his usual tone.

The Nen user’s blood ran cold. That could have been a sweet proposal if it didn’t mean she would have to give away everything about her current life. In fact, moving into the Zoldyck’s mansion was a step in their relationship she wasn’t ready to take. So Illumi casually mentioning it without them even talking about it first frightened her all the more. But [Name] was aware that ultimately their relationship could only lead to one thing: her taking the assassin’s last name.

Still, she was planning on preventing that from happening as long as possible. Well, at least until she was able to soften a bit Illumi’s heart. But what if she couldn’t? Would he really take no as an answer? Would he understand that she didn’t want to be part of an elite assassin family? That she didn’t want her kids to become killing machines? The honest answer to that question she knew it already. But wasn’t there any other way?

“Yeah, we should do that,” she answered with a smile.

Illumi didn’t say anything. Instead, he kissed her on her temple while [Name] wondered how long she would be able to keep him waiting.


	2. If We Have Each Other ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 565
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader tells Illumi about her daughter and he reacts surprisingly well. 
> 
> A/N: I had fun writing this so I hope this satisfies the request. I tried my best. Thanks a lot for reading and please let me know what you think!

Lies of omission weren’t technically lies. They didn’t involve making up false information. However, they were just as misleading. That was probably why she had that uneasy feeling every time she faced him now. 

As an assassin, she didn’t really expect Illumi Zoldyck to be one hundred percent honest with her. So she convinced herself she wasn’t doing anything wrong by hiding the truth from him. They were alike after all. But the way their relationship had been evolving made it wrong.

[Name] avoided dating as much as possible for two reasons. The first one was because her job was extremely time-consuming. The second one was because she didn’t want a temporary lover to hurt her daughter.

But her new lover didn’t seem to know the word temporary. They had only been dating for a few months yet he seemed to think they would never leave each other. It should have been frightening the way he had so quickly planned out everything for them. But it wasn’t, it was endearing in a way.

Illumi brought a sense of stability in the single mom’s life that she wasn’t used to. He talked about forever with a carefree attitude, like it was easy. But [Name] never believed in forever. Which was why she hid the truth from him in the first place. Because as soon as he would find out, the plans he made for them would crumble down, or so she thought.

The view from the private dining room the assassin had reserved for the young woman was stunning. The city looked quite breathtaking from that height and it made [Name] a little dizzy. The small light dots from the streets and buildings contrasted beautifully with the night sky and it almost made her forget about her nervousness.

[Name] still wasn’t used to all the fancy places Illumi brought her. It made her quite uncomfortable actually. But whenever she would bring it up the assassin would just brush off her concerns saying it wasn’t much from him. Still, she couldn’t help feeling like she owed him.

The young man in front [Name] looked at her with his deep black eyes and she felt like he was somehow catching up on the truth without her even talking. But that was impossible. She was just being paranoid. Besides she was just about to bring the subject up when he spoke first.

“Are you alright [Name]? You look a little tense.”  
“No, I’m fine. There’s just something I have been wanting to talk with you for a while now,” she admitted, avoiding his stare.  
“What is it?”

She stayed silent for a little while. Why was it that her mind would go blank when she needed it the most? [Name] took a breath and prepared herself for the conversation that would potentially lead them to their break up. 

“Look, I haven’t been completely honest with you, Illumi.”  
“Yeah, I know,” he said nonchalantly.

[Name]’s eyes widened a little. Of course, he knew, he was a Zoldyck. He probably had unlimited information about whoever he wanted. The young woman suddenly felt terribly stupid.

“Wait, you know what I’m hiding from you?”  
“No. I have ways to know though. But I thought I would let you some time to come clean to me. It must be a pretty big secret to have you all worked up like this, isn’t it?”  
“Well yeah. But I was just keeping the truth away from you because I was scared about how you’d react. I have a daughter, you see? She’s two years old, turning three this year and her name is Mayuri,” she explained, feeling rather relieved after that confession. 

Illumi didn’t react, not that she expected him to. He just stared at [Name] while her mind was racing, thinking about what could possibly be going on in his head.

“I see.”

Those were the only words he spoke and she didn’t know if she was supposed to be scared or relieved.

“Are you mad?” she asked with a small voice.  
“Not exactly. I guess I’m just a little disappointed. You shouldn’t have kept that a secret from me.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I usually avoid dating because of her and even when I do people tend to leave when I mention having a kid. But it was getting pretty serious between us and I didn’t want you to leave when you’d learn about her. So I just kept everything to myself. I’m really sorry, Illumi.”  
“Who talked about leaving?” he asked, an impassive look on his face.

[Name] looked at his beautiful features with hopeful eyes. But her vision was soon clouded by tears. She didn’t exactly expect to get tearful for another reason than a sad breakup tonight. So she didn’t really know how to take those words.

“You don’t mind dating me even though I have a kid?”  
“No, of course not. Tell me more. What about Mayuri’s father?”  
“I don’t know. He wasn’t really the type of guy I wanted to raise a kid with. So when I found out I was pregnant I just left,” the single mom said.  
“And you have been raising her all by yourself?”  
“Yeah. I figured we’d be better off just the two of us. It wasn’t easy every day but I know I’ll never be alone as long as she’s here,” she answered with a little smile. 

Illumi wrapped her hand in his cold one before bringing them to his lips. He gently kissed her soft skin and said:

“And as long as I’m here too.”

The following months after that night felt like a blur. Shortly after learning about [Name]’s daughter, Illumi was rather eager of meeting her. It warmed the young mother’s heart but it also made her a little nervous. She had never seen her lover interacting with kids before after all.

She was aware of the existence of Illumi’s younger siblings but he rarely went into details when it came to his relationships. Still, [Name] did manage to dig up some information though. It seemed that the assassin’s relationship with his little brother Killua was pretty troubled. Despite that, one thing for sure was that he cared deeply for his family. 

It was clear to the young woman that Illumi’s love and devotion for the Zoldycks were deeper than just familial love. There was something slightly obsessional and dangerous about it, she knew it. But Illumi had been so welcoming of [Name] and her daughter it was hard not to fall for his charms. 

Soon after meeting the little Mayuri, the assassin was quick to shower her with toys, books, clothes, and pretty much anything her toddler needed. He was also incredibly soft with her. It was clear that Illumi played a big part in raising his siblings. From the way he held the two-year-old to the way he took care of her, everything showed it.

[Name]’s daughter didn’t have the opportunity to meet a lot of new people, so she looked very excited to meet Illumi. The young mother looked at her toddler while she was trying to draw shapes Illumi had previously drawn to show her. Her big brown eyes stared deeply at the paper and she was still struggling a little to hold her pencil.

Illumi helped her a bit and congratulated her when she managed to get the shape right. She happily laughed and the assassin smiled back at her. Illumi didn’t smile a lot. But when he did, it was truly a sight to see.

The young man who noticed [Name] starring asked her to come and see how good her toddler was getting at drawing. She excitedly went over and congratulated her daughter before taking her in her arms and kissing her chubby cheeks. Mayuri then went back to drawing and [Name] spoke after a little while.

“Illumi, I just want to thank you for everything you have been doing for Mayuri and me.”  
“There’s no need to thank me. That’s the least I could do for you,” he answered true to himself. “No, you are too kind.” 

Again [Name] had that uneasy feeling of owing Illumi in some sort of way. But there was no way she would ever be able to repay him everything he had offered Mayuri and her. So she was thinking about another way of returning him the favour.

“[Name], I was wondering, what are your thoughts on marriage?”

The young woman wasn’t surprised by his question. Illumi had been pretty clear since the beginning of their relationship about what he was looking for. He was looking for a long term commitment. [Name] wasn’t sure of wanting the same thing with him. But he was playing her so well that the idea didn’t seem so absurd anymore. 

“I don’t really know. I guess I never thought about it much. As I mentioned before I wasn’t expecting someone other than Mayuri to share my life,” she explained.   
“I see. But things are different now, aren’t they?”  
“Yes,” she admitted.  
“So would you consider sharing your life with me too?”

Illumi’s face was incredibly close to the young woman’s. From that small distance, the assassin’s eyes seemed hypnotic. She knew the answer to that question would have heavy consequences. But he was making it hard for her to think straight. So without even realizing she answered:

“Yes. I would, Illumi.”


	3. Daylight ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 064
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader gets married to Illumi and they are celebrating with Killua and Alluka. 
> 
> A/N: Warning! This is extremely self-indulgent. But I just want my baby to be happy so don’t blame me. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)

The five empty seats were hard to ignore as the sun shone brightly on the untouched silverware and white porcelain dinnerware. The young woman wondered if she should ask the servers to clear the table. So that Illumi would stop looking over the empty space. But she knew there wasn’t much she could do to make up for the absence of the people he loved the most, to what was supposed to be the best day of the assassin’s life. 

It didn’t make a lot of difference to the bride. In fact, her relationship with her husband’s family was, to say the least tumultuous. She did feel a little guilty, however. But it wasn’t guilt over encouraging Illumi to get away from them. It was guilt over hurting the person she loved the most. Still, she knew pain and suffering were necessary sometimes. 

Her relationship with Illumi was a perfect example of that. She recalled all the times she almost gave up on him, the tears and the fights. She remembered all the sacrifices she made for him, the anger she suppressed, the pain she welcomed and the love that almost made her lose herself.

Almost. There had been a very fragile balance between the young woman and the elite assassin’s relationship. They used to dance between sanity and insanity every day. But they never let go of each other even when it felt like walking on broken glass.

She wondered many times if that love was worth it and it felt like it wasn’t on so many occasions. Yet they were together today celebrating the highs and lows of their relationship with people [Name] never thought would be able to sit at the same table as her husband. But she was glad she never gave up on him. Illumi wasn’t dead inside, he was just very sleepy and on their wedding day he was finally waking up.

“So you were right after all. They truly don’t care about me,” he said in his usual tone as his guests picked up the personalized menu on their plates and looked at the beautiful decorations.

[Name] didn’t know what to tell him. Illumi was always hard to read. But even so, that declaration was filled with sadness and she knew it.

“They are making a mistake. But look around, these people, they care about you,” she pointed out.

Illumi’s eyes scanned everyone around the table. Alluka was smiling as she showed the little bouquet [Name] had made for each guest to her brother. Killua smiled back at her then his big blue eyes went back to scanning the menu. He called out for his best friend who was in front of him and excitedly talked about the dessert.

Anna, the bride’s sister, couldn’t help laughing at his comment. She teased him about his sweet tooth before getting back to her discussion with Alluka. Finally, there was Illumi’s long term business associate, who had more recently earned the title of friend. Of course, he still wouldn’t admit it. But the fact that Hisoka received a handwritten invitation to his wedding was proof enough of that.

“It makes me happy,” Illumi admitted as he held his wife’s hand in his.

[Name] smiled at him before directing her attention to Hisoka.

“Hisoka, don’t touch that. You’re going to mess everything up.”  
“Isn’t that why I’m here?” he asked tauntingly.  
“I invited you. I can kick you out of this place too,” Illumi warned him.

Hisoka laughed and went on complaining about how his friend didn’t even pay for his plane ticket. Killua and Gon were silently judging them as they started bickering like an old couple. Meanwhile [Name] wondered if she would ever be able to compete against Illumi and Hisoka’s obvious affection for each other. Probably not and she wasn’t complaining.

The first dishes were served and soon enough they were all recalling fond memories of the previous years. The bride started recounting her adventures with her pink-haired friend and her husband to her guests. Then Killua shared some of his few happy childhood memories to which Illumi smiled and added more details.

It was so refreshing to see him like this. [Name] almost felt like it was unreal. Except it was real. From the smell of the grass to the soft feeling of Illumi’s skin and the beautiful laughter of their guests, everything showed it. She wasn’t dreaming anymore.

She hoped that the happy and intimate atmosphere took Illumi’s mind off his family. They weren’t worth it after all. She knew it was hard for him to leave them behind despite all the years of abuse he was put through. But with Killua and Alluka standing behind him she couldn’t help thinking they had already won.

Of course, Killua and Illumi’s relationship was still a work in progress. But so far both of them had made incredible efforts to work it out. It was clear that Killua was still suspicious about his brother. But Illumi’s apology to Alluka and his departure from the Zoldyck estate weren’t things he could ignore. It was true that Illumi was a skilled manipulator. But it was hard to believe he would go to that extent just to harm them more.

Alluka on the other hand looked like she was very happy to have her brother back. She was a very charming and lively woman. She was the type of person to make you smile whenever she would be close. So seeing her being so enthusiastic about giving a second chance to Illumi would warm even the coldest heart.

The months coming were going to be hard. Illumi would have to adapt to a lot of new things. But he wasn’t alone anymore and his wife was determined to make it as less stressful as possible. She was also counting on her husband’s younger siblings to help.

“I can’t believe Hisoka wrote a speech. I’m scared,” she whispered to Illumi as the Magician got up dramatically from his seat.  
“I can make him stop right now if you want,” Illumi proposed seriously.

She laughed before adding:

“No. It’s fine. I’m comfortable with the people here. He won’t be able to embarrass me.”

Unfortunately, the bride quickly came to realize that she should have left Illumi stopped him. Especially when he started to share some very questionable thoughts about her husband and her.


	4. Heaven In Hiding (nsfw) ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 962
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader pegs Illumi and he’s very into it.
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever smut so please be indulgent with me lmao. Based on the feedback on this I might write smut again in the future or not. Anyway thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

The soft and supple material felt strange in her hand. She examined the black leather harness one last time before taking off the white towel covering her naked form. It was hard to believe her husband was finally letting her fulfill her greatest fantasy after all. That was so unlike him she thought.

Illumi knew how to keep his wife satisfied. There was no doubt. However, his approach to sex had always been very traditional and practical. [Name]’s husband was by no mean an adventurous person. So she couldn’t help longing for a little more spontaneity from his side. Well, that was until Illumi brought up the idea.

“Let’s try pegging next time,” he told her out of the blue, in a monotonous voice.  
“What?” [Name] asked a confused look on her face.  
“You said you wanted to try something new.”  
“Yes. But, are you sure about this?” she questioned once again as she pulled the linen sheets over her naked body.  
“Yes. I want to be as good to you as you have been to me,” he explained.

[Name] wasn’t complaining but that sudden turn of events was surprising, to say the least. She examined her husband’s face to make sure he wasn’t joking. But Illumi was being serious. Despite not being expressive, [Name] had learned to identify the slight changes in her husband’s face pretty accurately.

The following nights after their discussion Illumi had been more and more determined to help his wife fulfill her fantasy. He had invested in various toys and accessories for them to try out together in anticipation of this night. [Name] remembered the long-haired man directing her fingers to his entrance and his soft moans.

That simple thought was enough to arouse her. She quickly made her way over their king-sized bed where Illumi was waiting for her. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned the young man’s naked body. He looked at her with his big dark eyes and in an instant, she was sitting on his lap. [Name]’s hand roamed the assassin’s body as she hungrily kissed him.

She had been waiting too long for that moment. Before submitting to her, however, Illumi needed to let her know who was the one truly in control. He flipped her over on the mattress and pressed his cold body against hers. She moaned as she felt his growing member against her heat. Soon pleasure was coursing in their veins and the only audible sounds were their pants and moans.

Eventually, the moment Illumi’s wife had been anticipating the most had arrived. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. The assassin was bent over, his ass up on the bed. He looked so vulnerable in this position. The young woman felt incredibly lucky to witness that scene.

She stroked Illumi’s pale and soft skin with her fingers as if to make sure he was real. Once there wasn’t any doubt she adjusted the black harness around her waist. Then she grabbed the lubed deep purple dildo with her right hand and directed it to his entrance. Illumi was a proud man but she knew he was anticipating that moment as much as she did.

She smiled as she teased his butthole. She gave a light push of her hips and as soon as the toy was inside him she pulled out. [Name] kept a slow pace, enjoying every second of this taunting motion. Illumi let out a groan and she couldn’t help laughing a little.

“Are you done teasing me?” he asked, annoyance lacing his words.  
“Be a little more patient Illumi. I promise it will be worth it,” she reassured in a sweet voice as she stroked the man’s toned back. 

[Name] knew it was a bad idea testing her husband’s patience. He could only take so much after all. The young woman shifted her weight on Illumi’s back and thrust deeper in him. In response, his thighs trembled and he spread himself even more for her. He was enjoying it, she smiled and kept pushing her hips slowly.

“Do you want me deeper Illumi?” she questioned.

She already knew the answer. The way he was clenching his fists and kept groaning made it clear. He wanted her deeper. That was all he could think about as the new sensation took over his body. But she needed him to say it.

“Yes,” he said almost inaudibly, having trouble making out the simple word.

[Name] obeyed and a beautiful moan escaped Illumi’s lips. The sound along with the pressure around her entrance made her absurdly wet. She was so aroused she was surprised herself. The young woman desperately wanted to touch herself as she fucked Illumi from behind harder.

Illumi was close his stomach started to tighten as his ass met his lover’s hips. He was a panting mess. [Name] wondered what his beautiful face looked like covered in sweat and cheeks flushed. He was stunning, she knew it from their previous intimate moments.

“[Name]…” he moaned.  
“I know. You love that, don’t you?” she asked confidently.

He didn’t answer as he climaxed, unable to take the woman’s thrusts any longer. Illumi’s full body was filled with a wave of pleasure. The sensation was completely different from his usual orgasms. [Name] felt his body shake underneath hers and soon pulled out from inside him.

Illumi collapsed on the bed and she followed as she tossed the harness and dildo to the ground. They were both breathing heavily but Illumi was by far the most dishevelled one. [Name] lied on her belly a little smile on her lips. She ran her hand through her husband’s silky black hair revealing his pretty and slightly pink face.

“Beautiful,” she said drowning in his deep black eyes.


	5. Like You Like That ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 002
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “I just want to be swept off my feet…is that so bad? I’m fed up of being alone.”
> 
> A/N: This is fluffy. I hope you enjoy it!

The music was loud but it felt very far away to the young woman as she took another sip of her drink. She was sitting next to her work partner or as she preferred calling him, her friend.

She didn’t like drinking too much but she had been hoping to use it as a cure to her loneliness tonight. Illumi who was almost immune to alcohol didn’t understand how this would help her. In fact, he thought she looked ridiculous.

He knew [Name] well enough by now and he could tell that the glass in her hand would be her last drink for the night. He’d make sure of it.

He watched her silently as she stared at nothing, probably lost in thought he guessed. The young woman was sad tonight. The reason behind it was unknown to the assassin. But he was confident that it wouldn’t take her long to start telling him about all her secrets.

[Name] talked a lot when she was drunk after all. The young man thought she looked pretty if it wasn’t for the sadness in her eyes. He liked it better when she smiled at him.

“I just want to be swept off my feet…is that so bad? I’m fed up of being alone,” she said out of the blue.

There she goes he thought to himself. Illumi brought his face closer to her. The loud music was starting to annoy him. He wished his associate would have chosen somewhere else to talk about her pain.

“You’re not alone. I’m right here,” the assassin pointed out.

She laughed and looked at his wide black eyes. Then she continued.

“Yes, I know. I mean, I’m just a little tired of dreaming about romance. I want it to happen to me.”  
“You want romance,” Illumi repeated more to himself than to her “I’m sure you’ll find it soon.”

As soon as [Name] entered her apartment she knew something was off. Her aura sensing the stranger automatically. She advanced carefully to her living room and this was when her eyes met him. Illumi was sitting on her couch, a book in hand, almost like the place was his.

“What are you doing here?” she asked a confused look on her face.

The assassin’s eyes finally left the pages he was so focused on to look at her.

“Hi [Name]. I’ll be staying here with you,” he explained nonchalantly.  
“What?”

The young woman didn’t understand. What did he mean by I’ll be staying here with you? Did he mean he would stay the night? This must have been what he meant she was sure. But she also knew Illumi was a strange man.

“I’ll be living with you from now on,” he answered, black eyes starring at her soul.   
“Why? Were you kicked out by your parents?” she asked a little concerned.  
“No.”  
“So why are you here?”

Illumi was so elusive sometimes. It was always hard to understand what he thought when he decided he wouldn’t talk about it. But the young woman deserved an explanation nonetheless.

“Because you said you were lonely.”

Did she? The Nen user didn’t remember ever saying that but she also had a tendency to blackout when she drank too much. So it was likely that she had in fact shared her fears with the assassin on their last outing.

So that was it. He was here because she felt lonely. That was all it took for Illumi to make such a gesture. She couldn’t help blushing a little by the thought of it.

“I don’t remember saying this but it’s true. Still, are your parents okay with that?”  
“It’s only temporary,” he declared.

Was it? Illumi wished it wasn’t. The idea of sharing his life with the woman in front of him was so appealing. He didn’t feel anything like that in such a look time. He thought it was strange how alive she made him feel sometimes.

But he also knew that getting [Name] to move in the Zoldyck manor would be no easy task. It was unlikely his parents would accept a woman they didn’t choose in their family.

Still sharing this small apartment with her was the closest he could get to the one thing he wanted the most. Her. He wanted her to himself forever. Illumi wanted to sweep her off her feet as she demanded.

“Oh, I see,” she answered a hint of sadness in her voice.

Illumi truly was a strange man but here he was helping her out through her lonely days. She wondered if he realized how much this meant to her. Probably not. He didn’t think about that kind of stuff, did he?

The following days went by quickly, too quickly to their liking. The young woman started to get used to seeing his face in front of hers before drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile, he got used to all her cute habits, her kind words, and her calming presence.

This was too good to end. But how long would they hide if they were to tell each other how they truly felt? It only depended on Illumi. They were both aware.

“I like being with you,” Illumi said starring at the ceiling, laying on her bed in the dimly lit room.  
“I like being with you too,” she replied a little smile on her face.

[Name]’s hand slid under the covers wanting to find his. But as soon as she did he brought his hand to himself. The young woman felt stupid for trying to hold it.

She knew he wasn’t used to loving touches. She should have asked first. She wanted to apologize but before she could she felt cold fingers wrapping themselves around her hand. She didn’t say anything. She just wanted to enjoy every little moment she had with him.

“Did I sweep you off your feet yet?” Illumi asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

She chuckled and with the brightest smile she replied:

“Yes, you did, Illumi.”


	6. Window Seat ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 941
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “I want someone I can melt around. I want someone who melts around me too…I don’t want this standoffish, unromantic love that you’re offering. I want more than that.”
> 
> A/N: I wanted it to be angsty but it ends with fluff because apparently it’s the only thing I can do with that man.

When she first met Illumi Zoldyck she was instantly charmed by his delicate features. Pale skin, big black eyes and silky long hair. He reminded her of winter, her favourite season. He was beautiful and cold.

She didn’t have high hopes regarding her arranged marriage to the assassin. She knew their union wasn’t based on love but personal-gain instead. Yet she couldn’t help dreaming about romance. [Name] was a hopeless romantic after all. It wasn’t something she was particularly proud of. As an assassin romance was never her priority and she wasn’t one to be swayed by emotions easily.

But she did find comfort in the many love stories she watched, read and sometimes dreamed of. It helped her cope with the less glamorous part of her lifestyle. However, she had made peace with the idea that love stories were nothing but fiction from a very young age. So why was she still dreaming about love with a soulless monster? Because like many she was desperate for what she could never have.

There used to be a time [Name] believed there was more to him than a dark and menacing shadow. But as she got used to being his wife she was met by a sad but undeniable truth: Illumi was broken and no one could fix him. Especially not her. 

Was it because she wasn’t good enough? This was one of the many thoughts that haunted her nights. She was sick of being the perfect wife to someone she could never satisfy. She felt empty and used as she let him do as he pleased with her. Never let out a word as she ate her feelings for him.

But she couldn’t take it anymore. So she stopped. They barely even talked or touched anymore. Not that he cared. Illumi didn’t have a heart after all. It was hard to resist sometimes, especially when she had conditioned herself to always please him. Thankfully, her daughter made it a little easier for her.

It felt so nice to have her love and care returned [Name] thought as her baby smiled at her. She hoped her daughter would never feel the emptiness she felt when she was around the assassin. But she was scared. If Illumi couldn’t care about her then what would become of their child? Was his child nothing but another puppet to him too? It was hard to tell. The assassin was a caring father to her surprise but she knew it was only because their daughter was too young to be trained. This was so frustrating and Illumi had no idea how to respond to it.

After making sure their daughter was fast asleep she returned to her bedroom where she found a lovely package on her shared bed with the assassin. She sighed as she took it in her hand and put it in one of her drawers. Illumi had been showering her with gifts lately and he didn’t seem to understand that this wasn’t the way to solve their issues.

At least he was trying she thought. The young woman slid under the silky covers of their king size bed her phone in hand. She could hear the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. Then it stopped. She wondered if she should pretend she was asleep so Illumi wouldn’t bother her.

But then she remembered that Illumi would wake her up anyway if he wanted to talk. So she decided to scroll silently on her phone as her husband got out of the bathroom. He didn’t say anything. She hoped he would stay silent until he would have to leave for his next mission. But Illumi was awfully good at disappointing her.

“Did you like my gift?” he asked while sliding under the covers next to her.  
“I didn’t open it,” she answered coldly.  
“How come?”  
“Whatever it is I don’t think I need it or want it.”  
“I see. Then what is it that you want?” he questioned his voice emotionless as usual.  
“Nothing you can offer, unfortunately. Goodnight Illumi,” she snapped, turning her back on him and putting down her phone on the black bedside table on her right.

Illumi was starting to get annoyed by her behaviour.

“How would you know if you don’t even tell me what you need?”

She hated the fact that he was right. But she wouldn’t lose anything by explaining, except maybe her time since she doubted Illumi would ever understand what she was about to say.

“I want someone I can melt around. I want someone who melts around me too…I don’t want this standoffish, unromantic love that you’re offering. I want more than that,” she explained.

The assassin stayed silent for a little while. So that was the problem all along. He felt a little guilty as he listened to her quiet sobs. He didn’t like it when his wife was upset. But unfortunately, he was bad at avoiding those situations.

Illumi laid next to the young woman then wrapped his strong arms around her. She didn’t move. So he put his head in the crook of her neck and stayed like this for a while. [Name] didn’t know but he missed her touch and it felt comforting to feel her against him after all this time.

Despite wanting to push him away, [Name] couldn’t help enjoying his embrace. But this wasn’t enough to make her feel better. She wondered if Illumi was aware and if he cared enough to try. Then as if he read her mind he whispered:

“I’m sorry, [Name]. Please tell me what I can do to make this better.”


	7. My tears ricochet ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 242
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader dies protecting her daughter from Illumi and he feels haunted by her.
> 
> A/N: This is sad as hell. That’s all I can say.

It was an accident. He didn’t mean to hurt her like this. Illumi just wanted to please his family. He wanted a way to please everyone. That was what he desired the most. He thought putting that needle in his wife’s brain was a necessary evil. She was interfering too much with his daughter’s assassin training.

The needle was just a means to settle things down without having to hurt [Name] anymore. And even then the assassin didn’t want to do it. As much as his wife’s rebellious nature had been a problem to him he had always preferred avoiding that method. If he wanted a puppet as his wife he could have needled her the first time they met.

Except that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted her to be obedient but from her own will. That was all he asked for. But the young woman could only comply for so long. Still, he wished he didn’t have to insert that needle inside her. Yet, it didn’t stop him as her gut-wrenching screams filled the darkroom.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she yelled and struggled in the butlers’ grasp. Her aura was overflowing from her body. It felt like small and cold glass shards against Illumi’s skin. She had put up a good fight, he had excepted no less. But he should have known something was abnormal when the needle wouldn’t get in as smoothly as usual.

But he kept going, his cold hand gripping her jaw so strongly she was scared it might break. Then it stopped abruptly. The room was silent and she was limp on the table. The temperature in the room was starting to increase again. The needle was in. But something was wrong.

Illumi couldn’t pick it up right away. Despite the numerous times he had encountered it. His empty eyes widen a little. He was in denial. But the butlers felt it too. They looked at their master uneasily wondering if he had realized what he had done.

But Illumi knew that smell, that feeling. It was death. [Name] was dead. The assassin froze for a few seconds. Then he looked for a sign of life. There wasn’t any. Her heartbeat was gone and never in his life he felt as cold, touching the only person that brought him warmth.

Everything felt like a blur after that. Illumi couldn’t even hold his daughter as she cried her mother’s death. His family was cold as always, treating the funeral as nothing more than a formality. Not that Illumi looked different than usual when he looked at his dead wife’s angelic face one last time. 

But that was only because the pain he felt wasn’t expressible. After years of abuse and torture, there wasn’t much that could hurt the assassin. There was something that broke inside of him a long time ago. From that point, nothing really mattered anymore. But that was until he was left with nothing but the memory of the woman he loved. 

“I will always stay by your side,” she promised after a fight.

It wasn’t out of fear, it was out of love that the words left her mouth. Illumi kissed her forehead softly as she wrapped her arms around him. Her embrace was always so comforting. It felt strange to the assassin, to find what he had given up on.

For a while, he thought he was going crazy. He always felt that cold lingering presence around him. It was like the winter breeze [Name] enjoyed so much. His only escape was leaving the Zoldyck mansion. But even then the thought of her never stopped haunting him.

The cold was especially strong when he got close to his daughter. At first, Illumi thought it was her resemblance to her mother that played tricks on him. She had the same beautiful eyes and gentle presence after all. But the aura surrounding her was too strong to belong to the five-year-old.

Then he saw her once. Even using his gyo she was barely visible. [Name]’s ghost was ethereal dancing around their daughter. She looked like she would fade from the slightest change. But that didn’t stop Illumi from leaping towards her. His daughter backed away in fear, surprised by his sudden movement and that’s when he felt it.

A sharp pain in his stomach. It felt like an ice burn spreading all over his body. Illumi fell to his knees. The soreness was bearable but the familiarity wasn’t. His big black eyes searched for her in the room. But all he could see was the frightened look in his child’s soft eyes.

“Dad? Are you okay?” she asked in a small voice, tearing up.

The assassin stayed silent for a while. Genuinely wondering how to answer that question. He watched a single tear roll down the little girl’s face and lied:

“Yes, I am.”

He stroked his daughter’s cheek with his thumb gently. There was no comfort he could ever give her, however. He wasn’t her mother. But it didn’t matter to the child. So she hugged him tightly as if she was scared he would leave like [Name] did. He returned her embrace knowing the only person that could understand his pain was her.

But did she know she was holding her mother’s murderer? No, she didn’t. Would she grow to hate her father like he hated himself? He couldn’t blame her if she did. The guilt he was feeling was bone-crushing. He missed her so much. He wanted to talk to her, hold her, kiss her.

“I’m sorry, Malya. I didn’t mean to make her leave,” he whispered, the regret in his voice barely perceptible.

The little girl didn’t know what to say. She was unsure about the meaning of his words and she simply felt hopeless. But as sobs started racking her small body she felt a familiar embrace. The assassin felt it too. [Name] was still there. He knew it. Whether it was from his delusional daydreaming or the remaining of his wife’s Nen, it didn’t matter.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t comforting in any way to Illumi. This was a punishment. [Name]’s ghost was a constant reminder of his biggest mistake. Yet, she was still wrapping him with her refreshing aura. Like it didn’t matter to her. Like he didn’t kill her. But it wasn’t surprising, by now the assassin should have known no one loved him like she did.

“I love you, Illumi,” she whispered in between kisses.   
“I love you too.”

The assassin pressed his lips harder against hers, the taste of her filling his mouth as their naked bodies moved in synch.

A Nen curse was the explanation of the constant presence of his dead lover. It seemed like [Name] gave up on her life in exchange for a Nen being capable of protecting her daughter. Illumi shouldn’t have underestimated her. Maybe then she would still be laying in bed next to him instead of haunting him.

Sometimes the assassin visited her grave, Malya liked bringing her mother her favourite flowers. He would usually stay a little longer than her and talk to his lover. Illumi apologized every single time like his words were enough to mend what he destroyed. But that was the only thing he could say. The sadness and regret dripping from him made it sound like a depressing song. A song he sang wishing for death to bring him to her.


	8. We Don’t Believe What’s on TV ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 720
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “You really thought I was dead?”
> 
> A/N: This is just fluff. I hope you like it!

Your fear was irrational. There was simply no way that your husband was dead. He was Illumi Zoldyck after all, he was a professional and years by his side had taught you to never underestimate him. But you were worried. You hadn’t seen the assassin in weeks and that was very unusual.

Even his longest missions didn’t last that long. In fact, the assassin had the habit of telling you exactly when he would leave and come back. And never once in his life he had failed you. Illumi was always there, catching you when you fell or helping you stand up. He was the only constant you ever knew and the idea of loosing him was unbearable.

You watched the empty space next to you as you lay in the dark longing for your lover’s touch. Sleep had been awfully difficult to find lately. You were used to sleeping alone whenever Illumi was working but this time was completely different. The assassin was supposed to be back a week ago but he was nowhere to be seen.

So each day that passed only increased your anxiety. You had tried to express your fears to the other members of the Zoldyck family but they had all dismissed you. Which made you wonder about whether you were overreacting or they didn’t care about Illumi. In your current state the latter seemed like the most obvious answer.

Warm tears slowly started soaking your pillow as the fear of never seeing your husband again crept in your mind. Then unable to hold back your emotions your sobs quickly filled the silent room. You felt so stupid and powerless crying over the assassin once again. Illumi hated seeing you cry. He was always unsure about how to approach you whenever tears started rolling down your cheeks.

So he stood next to your bed in silence as he watched your body shake. He wondered how long you had been crying and how distressed you were exactly to not have heard him open the big wooden doors of your bedroom. Then he lightly pulled the white sheets covering your frame. You shivered a little as you opened your eyes, a little surprised by the sudden change of temperature.

That’s when you saw him. Illumi’s big black eyes shone a little as they met yours. You sat up instantly and wiped the fresh tears from your face. He tilted his head to the side, still examining you, then he said in a monotonous voice:

“You really thought I was dead?”

Your puffy eyes widen a little. Now that he asked you, the thought of Illumi dying on a mission seemed ridiculous. Before you could answer, Illumi was sitting next to you, his cold fingers gently stroking your salty face.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry so much,” he explained, his face only a few inches away from yours.  
“It’s just that you always come back on the days you tell me to expect you. But this time you didn’t so I got anxious,” you said in a small voice, eyes still watery.  
“I know. I’m sorry.”

You wanted to reassure him and say you were fine now that he was back. But the assassin didn’t give you the time to as he pulled you in an embrace. His warm breath tickled your neck as he held you in his strong arms and you couldn’t help smiling.

“I missed you,” you whispered.

Those three words echoed in Illumi’s mind as he tried to grasp their meaning. Then guilt washed over him. It was strange to have someone worry about him like you did. It didn’t matter how many years had passed there was always such warmth for him when you spoke.

There was a time Illumi could have been careless with his life, for he was sure no one would care whether he was dead or alive. But that wasn’t the case anymore. Someone did care about him and that person was you, his wife. No matter how long he would leave you behind you would still be there waiting for him. So it was his duty to always come back to you.

“I missed you too,” he said face buried in your neck. “But don’t you ever worry again. I’ll always come back to you, [Name].”


	9. Best Friends ~ Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 743
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader x Hisoka Morow
> 
> Summary: The reader Illumi and Hisoka go go-karting together. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading!

It was a quiet afternoon after a tiring and way too bloody job with her friends, or associates, like Illumi preferred, that Hisoka brought up the idea. She didn’t really know how the conversation led to it. But she remembered that she was pretty excited by his proposition.

Having a very limited circle of friends, [Name] didn’t have the opportunity to hang out with other people like a normal person would do. Instead, she would usually meet Illumi or Hisoka and help them get rid of a few bodies in exchange for money. 

With time, this ritual slowly started to get depressing. So the young woman spent a lot of time wondering what exactly linked her to the elite assassin and the thrill-seeker she chose to call her friends. Unfortunately, she never found a satisfying answer. But it didn’t matter because their company was always better than the crushing loneliness she felt whenever she was left alone. 

Besides, on the few times they did hang out like friends the illusion always felt good and today was one of them. [Name] smiled at the thought but neither Illumi nor Hisoka noticed as her face was covered with a balaclava and a helmet. It was already starting to get hot with the overalls and gloves she had to wear, but it was worth it. 

The young woman was truly amazed at how normal Hisoka and Illumi looked in their go-kart gear. Hisoka did argue with the staff of the indoor go-karting venue about how he didn’t need any safety equipment. But Illumi quickly made him shut up. So now, there they were listening to the safety talk. 

[Name] was worried that Hisoka wasn’t listening but as the time to hit the tracks came closer she realized it was too late to back away. But filled with nervous excitement she still wanted to clarify things with him. 

“Hisoka?” she called out on her way to the karts, next to the long-haired assassin.  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s make something clear before we start this race. No one is allowed to use Nen.”

Hisoka smiled devilishly at that comment and despite being covered by his red helmet, [Name] knew exactly how he looked like underneath. 

“Of course [Name]. I don’t need Nen to win against you after all”.  
“We’ll see about that,” Illumi replied tauntingly.  
“Guys, can we please leave this place with minimal damage? I’m begging you.”  
“I’ll do my best,” Illumi said with his usual tone. 

[Name] wasn’t worried about Illumi. She believed he wouldn’t use his Nen if he wasn’t provoked. But there was no guaranty that Hisoka would do the same. So with that in mind, she prepared herself for the worst. 

Thankfully the indoor tracks were pretty dark. So if her two associated limited the damage it would be fine. But Hisoka couldn’t spend a second without attracting attention now, could he? [Name] tried to brush those thoughts away and focus on how she would manage to win against her friends. 

Neither Hisoka nor Illumi had ever tried go-karting before. So they were all beginners. It also seemed like driving experience wouldn’t necessarily benefit them, meaning she still had a chance to win. But if they were to use their Nen she would be at a clear disadvantage. 

[Name] needed to think about a way to use her ability. She was a manipulator like Illumi. Her power was water manipulation which made her incredibly weak in an enclosed space like this. She couldn’t generate the water she controlled and she wouldn’t be allowed to bring along her water bottle.

She was still carrying the bottle with her when one of the staff members helped her sit properly on her kart. The young woman talking to her pointed out that she couldn’t take it with her. So she did the only thing she thought about and spilled the water on the corner of the tracks as she laughed and pretended to be clumsy.

Her acting could definitely be improved. But it did the trick. Of course, Hisoka and Illumi’s attentive eyes didn’t miss a single drop of the water as it conveniently hid under [Name]’s red and white kart. But that couldn’t be helped.  
It annoyed her that she had to drive the whole duration of the race with a puddle of water she had to control under her kart. But it was better to be safe than sorry with the two men she was racing against. 

“I thought we said no cheating, [Name],” the pink-haired man cooed.  
“It’s not cheating. I’m just taking precautions.”  
“Won’t that slow you down though?” Illumi asked.  
“Well it’s a risk I’m willing to take if I can prevent you from destroying this place,” she explained.   
“You are so considerate. But is it really that hard to trust us?” Hisoka asked with his sickly sweet voice.  
“I trust Illumi. Why are you saying us?” she answered with a smile Hisoka couldn’t see. 

Illumi let out a little chuckle. Then they were off racing next to each other on the tracks. But these first laps were only for practice. [Name] was amazed at how quick Hisoka was to get used to his kart. Was this really his first-time go-karting? She wondered as she struggled to take her first turns. 

The assassin wasn’t bad either. He didn’t take the turns as closely as Hisoka did but he was still better than [Name], for now. She just needed to get used to the vehicle. She practiced pressing the accelerator pedal and soon she was able to adjust the strength of her foot to get the desired speed. The young woman also made sure she was familiar with the brake and avoided braking too sharply when turning. 

The roaring of the engine and the speed made her joyful. She wondered if Illumi who was driving right in front of her felt the same. Hopefully, he was. After all, he wasn’t as hard to convince as she thought he would have been. So maybe he wanted to be there with them. Of course, it was easy to make up an excuse to justify why taking part in that kind of activity was advantageous for an assassin. But [Name] liked to believe there was more to it than he let anyone know. 

Soon, the three of them were familiar enough with the tracks and they decided to wait for each other at the starting line. The aim of the game was to get as many laps as possible in the shortest amount of time. [Name] was feeling pretty confident but she was still a little worried. After all, Hisoka was unpredictable. 

They watched the lights above their head and as they waited for them to go green the young woman wanted to drop the last warning to the two men next to her. Unfortunately, the noise made it impossible. So she got ready for the worst as the lights turned green. 

She pressed on the accelerator and swore loudly as her kart was glued to the starting line along with Illumi’s. Hisoka laughed as he pressed on the accelerator. But that was way too easy. He only wanted to give his opponents a slight disadvantage. So after a few seconds, he released them from his Bungee Gum. From that moment, [Name] knew she had been smart dragging that little puddle of water with her. Because Illumi sure wouldn’t spare Hisoka now and she wasn’t safe either. 

Both of them pressed hard on the accelerator as they tailed Hisoka. The first turn was coming and as expected he took it perfectly. Because of [Name]’s position on the circuit she had the advantage over Illumi this time. So she pressed on the brake just enough before turning the steering wheel to the right and then pressing on the accelerator to speed toward the exit point. 

The next turns were a little trickier and to [Name]’s pleasure, Hisoka’s speed was altered. But just as she was ready to take the sharp turn she left an opening to Illumi who quickly took advantage of it. She cursed again while the long-haired man in front of her followed closely Hisoka.

They weren’t too far from her so she wasn’t too worried. Illumi had the advantage now and she couldn’t help smiling when he went past Hisoka. Now it was her time to make him pay. The circuit was straight for now and [Name] needed to find a way to catch up to the Magician. They were both thinking about a way to overtake their opponents. 

Unfortunately, Hisoka’s brainstorming was cut off when he noticed a trail of needles waiting for him like nails on the road. Illumi took him by surprise and he was sent on the tyres in the corners of the tracks. [Name] laughed and with a swift movement of her wrist, she directed the puddle of water toward the needles which were swept away from the circuit.

She thanked Illumi mentally for that opportunity and sped past Hisoka who was already back on the tracks. He was tailing her closely despite his previous mistake. She needed to be careful with her next movements. She hoped the Magician wouldn’t use his Bungee Gum on her again and would let her enjoy that small victory. 

The next laps were pretty peaceful. Hisoka took advantage of [Name]’s weakness and managed to catch up without any tricks. The race was tight between the three of them. But eventually, their time on the circuit came to an end and Illumi crossed the finished line first. Hisoka and [Name] followed and she was unable to tell who crossed it first between the two of them. 

Eventually, the race staff gave them their respective lap times and the young woman let out a small scream of joy as she savoured her victory against her pink-haired friend. Hisoka lost by a few milliseconds to her but it didn’t matter to [Name]. 

“What did you say again? That you could win against me without your Nen?” she teased.   
“I still can. Next time I’ll show you.”  
“I doubt that. Especially if you can’t even win against us while cheating,” Illumi added as he untied his silky black hair.   
“If I was so obsessed with winning I would have left you two glued on the starting line. I was looking for a good competition,” he remarked. 

[Name] laughed, enjoying which would soon be one of her fondest memory.


	10. House of cards ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 081
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader is desperately trying to build a house of cards and the lovely Hisoka is here to help. 
> 
> A/N: This was my attempt at fluff with the clown. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!

Strange, selfish, intimidating, attractive and lively were all words she used to describe him. Along with those, many other adjectives could be added. But unfortunately, most of them were flaws rather than assets. Yet he had the strange ability of always getting what he wanted. Whether it was through seduction, deceit or lies did not matter since the final result was the same: he won and she lost.

So why keep playing? It was a question she had asked herself far too many times without ever truly reaching an answer. Perhaps it was the excitement the game brought her despite an already anticipated end. Or maybe, it was the way he made her hope another path was possible.

When she had the chance to spend a few moments with him that did not involve her getting undressed, she tended to favor her second hypothesis. This moment was one of those rare moments.

The girl carefully watched his fast and precise movements. The ace of spades of his game between his thumb and forefinger, Hisoka only took a fraction of a second to add it to his house of cards. By only looking at him the action seemed awfully simple. But [Name] knew better. She had learned by the systematic fall of every card she had touched that it was no easy task.

“That’s impossible. I’m pretty sure you’re cheating,” the girl asserted.  
“If that’s what you believe you can always use your gyo to make sure I’m not” Hisoka suggested, his eternal smirk on his lips.  
“I’d rather not. If I find out you aren’t I’ll feel even more discouraged.”  
“Your movements aren’t delicate enough,” he remarked as she was about to start over for the umpteenth time.   
“No. I’m going to make it this time.”

Hisoka’s small golden eyes were fixed on the girl’s trembling hand. But she was right, she did make it this time. [Name] let out a satisfied laugh and he was quick to congratulate her on her latest achievement. After pointing out that it was just a stroke of luck of course.

With his house of cards finished and proudly standing, Hisoka could turn his full attention to the Nen user in front of him. He found the girl rather amusing, brows furrowed and face too close to the table. She seemed so focused. He needed to distract her.

The young man slipped his hand under the table and gently stroked [Name]’s leg with the pointy tips of his nails. She shivered slightly despite the gentle warmth that arose from the hand that had touched her countless times. But it was not enough to rattle her. Her eyes left the playing cards for a short moment, meeting Hisoka’s gaze.

“You really can’t live without my attention, can you?”  
“Hardly,” he replied playfully. 

What a sweet lie she thought, before slowly getting up from her chair. Hisoka did not move, he only stared at her, wondering if she wanted to play another game. [Name] walked towards the back of his chair and the Magician took that as an opportunity to press his head against her chest. She gently stroked his face and he found comfort in the coldness of her touch.

Then she leaned over so that her chin would rest on his muscular shoulder and she softly blew away Hisoka’s house of cards. The playing cards collapsed in front of him. Some of them fell on his lap, others on the floor and the majority on the table. Unfortunately, this had also caused the girl’s few standing playing cards to collapse. 

But it was a necessary evil she thought as she let out a small laugh before kissing his cheek, her head still on his shoulder. Then, with a smile on her face, she quietly started over her house of cards back at her seat.

“That wasn’t really nice of you [Name],” he said teasingly.  
“May I remind you, you were the one who started.”  
“Oh really? Did I distract you without noticing?” he asked feigning surprise.  
“Yes, you did. So I would appreciate if you kept your hands to yourself this time.”

Hisoka laughed but didn’t agree nor disagree with the girl’s request. So she turned her attention to the playing cards in front of her. And, a little faster than the previous times, she was able to complete the first floor of her small house. She was about to start the second one when Hisoka grabbed her hand.

“Is it alright if I use my hands like this?”  
“Only if it’s to help me.”  
“You’re shaking too much. You’ll make them fall,” he explained.

[Name] was no longer looking at the playing cards. It was Hisoka she was watching now. But his gaze was directed on her hand which he was gently guiding towards the house of cards. She gave into him, enjoying the lovely feeling of his skin against hers. The young man’s natural warmth sharply contrasted with the young woman’s coldness. Perhaps it was this contrast that made his touch so overwhelmingly enjoyable.

“Now, drop it carefully.”

[Name] did as he told her and the three of clubs rested perfectly at the top of the first floor. The two Nen users smiled at each other. Then Hisoka removed his hand. But almost automatically the girl grasped his hand again. He looked at her for a moment with piercing eyes and [Name] regretted her gesture. Why was she always the one reaching out for him? This simple question was enough to sadden her.

She took back her hand and let it rest on her lap. Then, her eyes avoiding the Magician, she started moving, wanting to get up. But Hisoka had already taken another one of his playing cards between his fingers and was handing it to her. She watched it for a bit before looking back at the man. 

“What are you waiting for? We’re far from finished,” he pointed out.  
“You can finish it on your own,” she replied, her voice slightly colder.  
“I could, but to be honest, I like the feeling of your hand in mine.”

It was probably a lie. But just like that the small gleam in the girl’s eyes started shining again and she couldn’t help smiling. Were these few words enough to calm down her doubts? For now yes. Hope was a sweet poison after all. So, [Name] took the playing card from his hand and, as expected, Hisoka wrapped her hand in his again.


	11. Teach me again soon ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 452
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader teaches Hisoka to cook a specialty from her country.
> 
> A/N: This made me crave Hisoka and haleem at the same time.

She was tired and not in the mood for whatever was coming when she heard the door of her apartment opening. She closed her eyes and sighed as she laid still on her blue sofa. Maybe if [Name] pretended to be asleep he would leave her alone.

But knowing Hisoka it was unlikely. The young woman kept her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of the Magician’s heels on the hardwood floor. After a few seconds, the noise stopped and she felt the cushions next to her head sink in.

She slowed down her breathing and tried her best not to smile. Why was it that even when she was annoyed he still managed to get that kind of reaction from her? Hisoka watched her face for a few seconds. Then with his perfectly manicured nails, he lightly stroked her skin.

She moved immediately and cursed herself for being so ticklish. Then her eyes scanned the dangerous man next to her. As usual, Hisoka had his signature grin plastered on his face and she couldn’t help thinking that he was gorgeous.

“Were you planning on taking a nap?”  
“I guess so but my plans are ruined now,” she said starring at his amber eyes.

She was right. The Magician stood up and grabbed her two hands. Next thing she knew she was stumbling in his strong arms. As she tried to steady herself he told her about his plans for the night.

“Wait. I’m not leaving this place. I’m tired and I don’t want to go anywhere.”  
“That’s fine. I’ll carry you,” he said sweetly while tightening his grip on her.  
“I don’t think so. If you really want to go out you can do it on your own.”  
“I can’t believe it. I haven’t seen you in weeks and when I’m finally here you don’t even want to spend time with me. I’m hurt [Name],” he complained dramatically.  
“Like you have feelings,” she shot back, rolling her eyes at him.

He let out a small laugh. Before bringing his mouth to his lover’s ear and whispering:

“I’ll stay with you. But what will you do to entertain me?”

[Name] wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back in his ear.

“Something that doesn’t involve sex. Now let me go and be useful for once. I’m going to teach you how to cook.”  
“Cook?” he repeated a slight frown on his face.  
“Yeah. You know making food for yourself. It’s something pretty common a lot of people do actually. Did you know?” she said sarcastically with a smile.

The Nen user didn’t answer, liking the way she wasn’t scared of mocking him anymore. Then he let her go and followed her to the kitchen. On their way, he wondered what she was planning on cooking for them. And as if she read his mind, his question was answered.

“I’ll teach you a specialty from my country. It’s a soup made with lentils and meat. It’s called Haleem. It’s very easy to make so I believe you won’t destroy my kitchen. Don’t disappoint me Hisoka.”   
“I can’t promise anything,” he warned her with a devilish smile.

The young woman was aware of Hisoka’s particular lifestyle. So she didn’t expect him to be a good cook. From the little information she managed to gather about him she learned that his diet consisted mainly of frozen meals and take-outs or bungee gum. Therefore she was hoping she would be able to teach him something today.

Ever since the pair met he would regularly come to visit and empty her fridge. To the point, she wondered if the food was the only reason that kept him coming. Probably not, [Name] was by nature a very caring person. So when Hisoka showed up she did what she always did and showered him with care and affection. 

But many times she felt like her love wasn’t returned and would never be returned by this man. Yet all she could do was forgive him. With just one taste of his lips, everything was forgotten and a new cycle of heartache could begin. That was what it felt like to be in love with Hisoka. Still, having him to herself in such a normal and intimate setting was enough to push all those dark thoughts away. 

[Name] was quick to gather all the ingredients she needed on the kitchen counter. Meanwhile, Hisoka stood in the middle, following her movements with his eyes. She then proceeded to quickly explain the recipe to him. The Magician listened attentively and nodded. But as soon as she stopped talking he realized that he had no idea what a pressure cooker was and that he had never heard of half the spices she mentioned.

“You didn’t understand anything, did you?”  
“Of course I did. That recipe seems very easy to me,” he lied with confidence in his voice.  
“We’ll see about that. Take that knife and cut the lamb in small pieces for me please,” she ordered.  
“Alright, love.”

Hisoka grabbed the silver knife handle and was about to do as ordered when he was abruptly stopped by [Name]’s small hand wrapped around his bicep.

“What are you doing?” she asked a confused look on her face.  
“I’m cutting the meat,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The young woman couldn’t hold back her laughter. She looked at Hisoka’s hand around the handle one more time then at his face. Clearly, he didn’t seem to understand what was so funny about the whole situation.

“Hisoka, I asked you to cut the meat, not stab the meat.”  
“Well that’s what I was about to do,” he explained.  
“This isn’t how you’re supposed to hold the knife,” she pointed out, still laughing.

[Name] took the knife of his hand and showed him how she needed him to hold it. He watched her with wide eyes as she cut a few pieces of lamb for him, not wanting to miss any of her movements.

This time Hisoka seemed to understand, which made his lover smile. She couldn’t help finding the concentrated look in the Magician’s eyes adorable. He looked like a little boy suddenly, watching his mother cook for the first time.

Hisoka’s mother, [Name] wondered if he knew her and if he did would he tell her about her someday? Probably not, that wasn’t his style. But it didn’t matter. She felt privileged enough to be spending time with him like this. That was probably the best he could do to let someone know they had a special place in his heart and it made her happy.

A few minutes later Hisoka was done. [Name] asked him to gather the spices she needed but ended up doing it herself since he didn’t know how most of them looked or smelled like. Hisoka, who was feeling adventurous as always, thought it would be interesting to taste the different powdered spices.

He seemed to particularly like the cardamom powder, which was a little strange. But considering he was able to survive off chewing gums and sweets, she wasn’t that shocked anymore. Still, she had to ask him to not eat a teaspoon of the spice which made him pout a little.

As the young woman started washing the dishes she asked him to put all the ingredients in the pressure cooker and to let it cook. It was nice seeing Hisoka doing exactly what she ordered him to do. Well not exactly because once the dishes were done she realized there was something wrong with the way the pressure cooker was closed.

“Hisoka? What did you do to my pressure cooker?”  
“Nothing. Why?”  
“Well because the lid can’t scientifically stay like this,” she said, confused once again.  
“Oh. Yeah, I couldn’t close it properly so I used my Bungee Gum,” he explained with a proud little smile.

[Name] looked at him for a few seconds, desperation replacing the confusion on her face.

“Hisoka… Can you please undo whatever you did?”  
“Sure,” he said and with a flick of his fingers, she was able to position the lid again and close it properly this time.

Once she was done she sighed and sat next to the pink-haired man on her couch. She brought her legs to herself then curled up against him. She closed her eyes and took in his scent and his warmth.

“I hope I taught you something today,” she said in a soft voice.  
“You did. You’re a wonderful teacher,” he praised with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“You’re an awful student, though.”

Hisoka laughed then pressed a soft kiss to her lips before saying:

“Please teach me again soon.”


	12. Euphoria ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 802
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Summary: Hisoka has feelings for the reader so he leaves her. 
> 
> A/N: So this is a bit sad and just a little NSFW. I hope you enjoy. I was in a clown mood. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think <3

The sound of her unsteady breathing was almost inaudible in the dark room. But it was hard to ignore, nonetheless. The young man wondered if he should wrap his strong arms around her and whisper some words of reassurance in her ear. Or if he should just ignore her, not because he did not care but because on the contrary, he did this time.

The space between their bodies felt wrong when they had been melting under each other’s touch just a few minutes ago. Yet Hisoka felt incredibly cold. He remembered [Name]’s sad eyes and apathetic tone. It was clear that the passion which had been consuming her for the past weeks was being replaced by pain.

But that was inevitable he thought. From the moment she whispered those three cursed words, “I love you”, he knew. Of course, he didn’t say it back. Instead, he disappeared. He left her all alone, haunted by a lie Hisoka couldn’t deny; he will never love you. But it wasn’t true, was it? The feeling was unfamiliar but there was no mistaking it, even for him.

He loved her. But even then, all he could do was hurt her, consume her until she couldn’t take it anymore. Everything was so much easier when they would spend night and day under each other. She didn’t have to think when she wrapped her hands around his neck. All she had to do was focus on the growing heat between her legs and moan his name in that beautiful voice of hers. 

That was all he asked from [Name]. He was in love with the thrill she gave him and she was in love with the overwhelming pleasure he offered. But this couldn’t last forever. They were both aware and it seemed like the end was near. Saying that he wasn’t dreading it was a lie.

He watched her as her smiles turned into tears and her laugh into cries. That was all he could do. It was like watching a withering flower. There was no pleasure in it though. Unlike all the previous times he would kill the flowers himself. This time he had been slow, he even attempted to catch her petals.

He wanted her to last longer for him. But she was too weak. [Name]’s uneven breathing wasn’t audible anymore. She must have fallen asleep. Hisoka closed the distance between them as he pressed his chest against her back and draped an arm over her body. The difference in temperature between them made him shiver. But she was so refreshing.

Hisoka slowly brought his hand to her neck and gently removed the hair covering it. He peppered a few kisses on her exposed skin as he inhaled her perfume. He was already missing her. But that was so hard to believe.

“Do you miss me when you’re gone?” she asked playfully, caged under his naked body.  
“More than you think,” he answered honestly, his usual smirk on his face.  
“Use that mouth to kiss me instead of lying.” 

Was there a way for him to make her believe that despite the torture he cared about her? It seemed there wasn’t. But didn’t this taste like love to her?

“Hi… Hisoka…” she moaned as he explored her folds with his tongue.

That feeling in the pit of her stomach, she could never get enough of him. She grabbed a handful of his hair as she gave a few thrusts of her hips. Hisoka responded by burying his tongue deeper inside her.

Yes, it did. He knew it tasted like love to her. But it was just lust back then, she thought. Except for the lines between love and lust were getting blurry for both of them. Hisoka’s feelings weren’t meant to last though. So it was preferable to let it die now. But he missed her. Even though she was in his arms right now. 

“This time, I will miss you more than any other time,” he whispered in her ear.

She didn’t respond. She was truly asleep, as he expected. So Hisoka pulled her until she was laying on her back. He smiled at her sleeping face. Then stroked her skin. It was still a little wet from her tears. He kissed her cheek, then her nose and finally her lips.

They were salty but they still tasted right to him. He gently bit her bottom lip and he was relieved when she didn’t react. He watched her with his piercing golden eyes a little longer. But eventually, he felt like the last kiss should be now. So he closed his eyes and tasted her closed lips again. Then he whispered:

“Goodbye kitten,” before sliding off her bed and never turning back again. 

And that was the tragedy of every single person he loved.


	13. I Walk The Line ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 726
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot!”
> 
> A/N: This is short and fluffy. I hope you enjoy it!

Hisoka’s muscular chest was pressed against her back as she peaked from the 110-metre high cliff they were standing on. [Name] wondered how she got herself in that situation despite her fear of heights. This was ridiculous. But her lover knew how to be convincing when he needed to. There wasn’t much she could refuse him anyway.

“I can’t do it,” she said feeling dizzy.

The young woman tried pushing him back but the fact that they were strapped to each other and he was so much stronger didn’t help. Hisoka let out a chuckle. He was truly enjoying every bit of this moment. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see the look of horror in the young woman’s eyes. But the way she clutched his arm spoke for itself.

“It’s too late to back out now, love” he replied sweetly.  
“No, it’s not. Hisoka, I can’t do this. It’s way too high. I’m scared.”

The view from the wooden platform they were standing on was gorgeous. From the tall rocky mountains in front of them to the turquoise river right beneath their feet. But the fright from the fall was making it hard to focus on for the Nen user. 

“There’s nothing to worry about. Even if the harness breaks I’ll catch you,” Hisoka whispered in her ear.  
“What? You think the harness can break?” she repeated her eyes wide, wanting to leave now more than ever.

He laughed. [Name] hated how he found her discomfort and fear so enjoyable. Yet she was the one who accepted jumping off a cliff with him. Now there wasn’t really any good decision she took ever since he entered her life. So this wasn’t all that much surprising.

[Name] was at least grateful that the magician didn’t simply drag her to the highest point he knew and attached her to his bungee gum before pushing her off. Instead, he decided to do it a little more traditionally. The young woman knew her fear was irrational.

They were currently with professionals who had operated this attraction thousand of times. There was no reason that this would go wrong. But the one she was jumping with was Hisoka. So she couldn’t help thinking about all the ways this could end badly.

However, Hisoka wasn’t going to let her give up now. The two members of the swing team who had previously given them the safety talk announced that they could jump now. They gave a few words of reassurance to [Name] who looked on the verge of death.

But she wasn’t the one deciding when they would step out the platform. Hisoka was. He didn’t jump right away, however. He wanted the anticipation to drive her crazy first. The only thing [Name] could think of was the furious rhythm of her heart beating in her chest. Then she felt the harness tugging at her. That was it she thought.

“I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot!” she whispered more to herself than anyone else.

It was like she had made up her mind. She was pulled from behind in a fast motion. Next thing she knew she was screaming her lungs out as her nails dug in Hisoka’s flesh. He held her tightly, not making a sound, but a smile on his face.

They were free-falling way too quickly to her liking. The rocky cliff in front of her felt awfully close as it sped up out of her sight. Then she felt the strong pull of the harness against her body and they were swinging in the air. She didn’t stop screaming for one second, her voice echoing through the canyon.

Hisoka meanwhile enjoyed the rush of adrenaline. The sight was quite spectacular and he enjoyed the free fall. But he was a thrill-seeker, there wasn’t much out there that could get the same reaction as his lover out of him.

Eventually [Name] stopped screaming but her nails kept digging in Hisoka’s arms. She was alive but they were still incredibly high and she couldn’t avoid feeling dizzy when she looked around. So she closed her eyes and prayed that nothing would happen before she finally got back on solid ground.

“See. I’m not letting you fall,” Hisoka declared his cheek resting on her shoulder.  
“You know that even if you did, I’d jump for you anyway.”


	14. Macaroons and Cupcakes ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 703
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.”
> 
> A/N: Here comes some soft Hisoka.

When it came to affection it had always been hard to read Hisoka. There were several reasons as to why. From his perspective, it could have been blamed on his lover’s insecurities, and from hers, on his unusual ways of showing he cared.

Either way, [Name] knew her relationship with the magician wouldn’t be a peaceful one. Yet, there were some moments it didn’t feel as complicated. Or perhaps it was but being able to understand Hisoka made it look easier.

As soon as the young woman entered her apartment she knew he was there. It had been a long day and she wondered if his presence would make her feel better or worst. Part of her had learned to always prepare for the worst when he was around. So she cautiously approached the kitchen where the noise and a burnt smell was coming from.

The Nen user’s eyes widen and she gasped at the sight. Hisoka had just made her day worst as he stood in the middle of her once clean kitchen with flour on his face. The man looked at her for a few seconds and then smiled like a little boy who had just been caught causing trouble.

“Hello kitten,” he said as she watched the batter from the spatula he was holding fall to the ground.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she replied annoyance in her voice.  
“Here I thought you would be happy to see me.”

[Name] wondered how much time she would spend cleaning the mess Hisoka made. There were flour and batter everywhere. The sink was also full and he had clearly burned whatever he had attempted to make. The fact that she had specifically cleaned the kitchen last night didn’t help either.

“Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.”  
“What? Why would you say that, [Name]? I was just trying to make you happy,” he explained a hand on his chest as he faked being hurt.  
“Nice job, Hisoka. I’m clearly overjoyed right now,” she said sarcastically, “What were you even trying to do?”  
“I was trying to make macaroons actually. But I failed. So now I’m making cupcakes.”

Macaroons and cupcakes, two of her favourite desserts. Did he remember or was it a coincidence?

“Why macaroons and cupcakes? They are both difficult to make,” she pointed out.  
“Because they are your favourite, sugar bomb,” he replied a smirk on his face as if the answer was evident. 

So he knew. [Name] sighed, what was she supposed to do now? Be mad at him because of the mess he made or be happy because of the intention behind it. Maybe she could be both.

The young woman approached him, being careful as to not step on the batter on the floor. She shook her head as she wiped off the flour on the man’s cheek, looking in his amber eyes. There was no makeup on his face and his hair wasn’t styled. He looked strangely normal and that thought brought a smile to her lips. How privileged she was to witness that sight.

Hisoka smiled back as he brought his face closer to hers and his arm slid around her waist. He knew he had managed to calm her down with his words. Hopefully, he would be able to avoid having to help her clean up. 

“You know I hate you, right?” she said, her words contradicting her actions.

Hisoka’s lips were always so kissable. It felt wrong to not taste them on every occasion she had. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips against his. They were incredibly sweet she noticed as they danced against hers slowly but hungrily.

“You mean love,” he corrected, breaking free from the kiss but face still close to [Name]’s.  
“Please don’t ever try to bake for me again.”  
“Honestly, [Name], I don’t know what to do with you anymore. You’re just never satisfied,” he complained, pretending to be sad.  
“Actually, there’s something that could satisfy me,” she whispered in the magician’s ear teasingly.  
“Oh, and what would that be?”  
“Helping me clean the kitchen,” she told him, freeing herself from his embrace.


	15. Useless ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 623
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.”
> 
> A/N: I’m so sorry it’s short! But I hope you like it anyway. Hisoka is soft again.

The apartment was still a mess. Empty boxes filled the room and the thin layer of dust on every surface reminded the young woman she was far from getting some rest. She watched Hisoka as she stood on the small wooden stool, a black and orange drill in her hand.

Useless, that was what he was. She sighed, wanting to complain but deciding to stay silent instead. The magician looked at her with his piercing golden eyes a smirk on his face. Surely he could have helped her fix the curtain rods to the wall. But she was doing such a good job so far, he didn’t want to bother her.

“I hope you’re comfortable on the couch Hisoka,” she said sarcastically before turning on the drill.  
“I am darling, thanks.”  
“I don’t even know why I’m upset at this point. You’re only good in bed, after all,” she complained, turning the drill off.  
“That’s not true. I’m good at a lot of things,” he argued, eyes following her every movement.  
“Is that so? Well, you’re just a terrible boyfriend then.”

Hisoka chuckled his lovely voice filling [Name]’s ears. She wasn’t done complaining, however. But just as she was about to aim another attack at him she lost her balance. The young woman let out a small scream anticipating the pain when she’d hit the floor.

But instead, she felt a strong force pulling her in, and there she was, sitting on Hisoka’s lap. She looked at him with wide eyes, her butt a little sore from the impact. Then she apologized immediately thinking he should be the one hurting from her weight. She knew it was unlikely knowing how strong Hisoka was. But the thought still lingered in her mind.

She wasn’t a lightweight and despite that fact not bothering her lover in the slightest it was still something she was self-conscious about. Hisoka however found this funny, how the words automatically left her mouth. As if she could ever hurt him. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and whispered:

“You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.”

The man knowing all too well his lover’s insecurities. A light blushed crept on her face as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Thanks,” she said in a small voice.  
“See, I’m not such a terrible boyfriend, after all.”  
“It’s not because you caught me in my fall once that it means you’re great, Hisoka,” she pointed out.

He sighed then said teasingly:

“So hard to please.”

The young woman shook her head, a little smile on her face. Then she tried to get up. The warmth of his embrace was something she could never get enough off but her curtains were waiting for her. Unfortunately, Hisoka wasn’t ready to let her go. His hold on her tighten and in a quick motion, she was laying on the couch under him.

“No!,” she protested as she tried pushing him away, her hand on his face.

Hisoka licked her palm pressing on his lips which caused her to retract her hand. He smiled contently. Then he was kissing her neck. [Name]’s body responded automatically to his touch but she couldn’t let herself get distracted again.

“Hisoka, stop! I need to put on the curtains.”  
“We can do this later. I’ll even help you,” he declared, his face a few inches from hers.  
“Really?”  
“I swear. You’re too clumsy. I can’t risk you hurting that sexy ass of yours.”

If there was one thing she liked with Hisoka was that he wasn’t shy about praising her. Still, she didn’t know how to respond so she caught his lips with hers instead as they melted into each other.


	16. Discipline me ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 746
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “I love you, but I need you to go away because you’re really bloody distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow.”
> 
> A/N: It’s soft Hisoka as usual.

“No!” you squealed as you were crushed by Hisoka’s weight on your bed.

But he wasn’t listening. His hands were already travelling under your shirt and his wet lips on your neck.

“Hisoka! No! Stop!”

You weren’t in the mood for this and you were running out of time. It was almost midnight and you had only been through half the material you were supposed to study for your biochemistry exam tomorrow. So saying you were stressed was an understatement. 

You tried your best to push your lover’s warm body away from you. But it was useless. His sickly sweet perfume filled your nostrils as he started suffocating you with his lips pressed against yours. Except you weren’t having it. You pushed his face away with your hand before saying:

“I love you, but I need you to go away because you’re really bloody distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow.”  
“I’m sure you will, baby doll. You’re a smart woman after all,” he cooed.  
“I won’t if you don’t let me study!” you exclaimed.

You weren’t okay. Your eyes got watery as the words left your mouth and the pressure you felt only increased. Hisoka was right you were a smart woman and a brilliant student. But as the exam approached and the number of things to study increased, all you could think about was failure.

This is when he stopped moving, a confused look on his face while he studied you from above. Hisoka watched a single tear roll down to the side of your beautiful eyes and suddenly he was sitting on your bed. You wiped your face quickly trying to regain composure, you couldn’t let yourself get crushed by your anxiety.

You watched Hisoka’s back for a little while. You weren’t expecting him to leave you alone so abruptly. Hence why you weren’t able to hold back your tears. A few more seconds and he was standing up. He didn’t say a word as he left your bedroom.

Was he leaving? Already? But he had just gotten home to you and he had been absent for three weeks. Now you were really upset. Of course, he was leaving. Why would he stay if you weren’t going to have sex with him or entertain him? You were washed over by a wave of sadness suddenly.

But you couldn’t be heartbroken over him again, especially not now. So you swallowed your feelings and got up from your bed, walking over to your desk where all your books and papers were scattered. Then you saw him, in the kitchen with your white kettle in hand.

What on earth was he doing now? You rolled your eyes and slammed your bedroom door shut. He wasn’t going to distract you anymore. You took one of your papers as you began to read and write down the most important information. You had to be quick and productive after all.

A few minutes later you heard a knock on your white wooden door. Hisoka was knocking? He was knocking on your door? Your brain short-circuited for a few seconds and you only realized you hadn’t answered when he knocked again.

“Yes, come in,” you said turning around to face the man.

Hisoka got in a cup of tea in hand. You wondered what he wanted and were about to yell at him again. But his gesture stopped you. Your mouth was slightly open and your brows furrowed when he gave you the cup. You took it, eyes not leaving him.

“What the fuck?”  
“You’re supposed to say: thank you my darling, you’re truly the best!” Hisoka said making the worst impersonation of you possible.  
“Thanks,” you declared, eyeing the cup and your lover suspiciously.  
“You’re welcome,” he added with a smile, “Now, hurry and study. Because the next time I won’t knock on your door and I’m won’t stop even if you scream.”

From the look on his face and the shift to a darker smile, you knew he wasn’t joking.

“Give me two hours.”  
“I won’t argue. But know that you’re getting punished for being so unorganized kitten,” he warned as he licked his bottom lip.

You let out a chuckle.

“I know. I need you to discipline me it seems,” you teased as he closed the door behind him.

Now that you had the drive to study effectively in two hours, you didn’t feel as nervous. Maybe dating a clown wasn’t so bad after all.


	17. Yes, Mistress (nsfw) ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 599
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”
> 
> A/N: Ok so this is pure smut. Hisoka is being a complete sub and I’m very ashamed of myself.

It was a fascinating sight to see. Hisoka’s messy red hair fell gracefully around his face as he lay on the mattress in front of her. His amber eyes scanned his lover’s beautiful body dressed in a black lacey romper. And he couldn’t help marvelling at the way it hugged her curves. The man licked his lips in anticipation. He was already aching for her touch.

But the black cuffs around his wrists and ankles wouldn’t allow him to move. [Name] smiled sensing his distress. Although he could easily break the restraints she enjoyed that false sense of power and control Hisoka was giving her tonight. In fact, despite the vulnerable and submissive position he was in [Name] was no fool. Whether Hisoka was tied up or not he was still the most dangerous man she had ever met.

But she wasn’t scared. She believed he had enough self-control to take her teasing tonight. So she approached his naked form confidently. Hisoka’s eyes were glued to her as she climbed their shared bed. [Name] straddled him and ran her fingers across his face softly, still smiling.

“You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” she asked.  
“I’ve barely done anything so far, kitten,” he declared, voice sweet as honey.  
“You look so beautiful like this, tied up for me.”

The young woman wrapped her hand around his neck, slowly applying pressure. She felt Hisoka gulp as she lowered her head and connected their lips. He tasted sweet as usual. She could tell he was eager when his tongue slid in her mouth and fought hers for dominance. But she wasn’t submitting tonight. She pulled away then started peppering his jaw with kisses.

Her tongue slid against his collarbone and neck. Hisoka let out a moan as she sucked on his sweet spot. Then her hands were roaming around his toned body. The warmth that radiated from him was so comforting. But she couldn’t allow herself to melt into him already. So she sat up and took the black blindfold in her bedside table’s drawer in her hand.

“A blindfold? How much money did you invest for me, darling?”  
“Shut up, Hisoka. You’re not allowed to talk until I said so. Next time you do I’ll put a gag in your mouth. Are we clear?” she said in a cold voice, blindfolding him.  
“Yes, mistress,” he replied a smirk on his face.

He was obedient tonight, how strange she thought. She needed to tease him now. So she did by massaging every inch of his body and giving a lot of attention to the surrounding of his hard member without ever touching it. As predicted Hisoka started grunting and struggling under her touch. But it was too soon to get desperate.

The young woman kept stroking, biting and sucking at his pale skin until she judged it was enough. Hisoka’s heartbeat was getting faster at each new contact with his lover. He was craving some stimulation on his erect dick. [Name] was aware and smiled delightfully at the thought.

Finally, her lips met the soft skin of the head as she took Hisoka’s length in her mouth. He let out a loud moan, the teasing having increased his desire. She could taste the bitter taste of precum on her tongue while she stroked the bottom side of his dick. Her hand teased his balls and thighs and she knew he was close having memorized his moans and the way his breathing got more rapid.

This is when she decided to stop. She withdrew her mouth and hands then sat up on the bed watching Hisoka groan in displeasure. She waited for him to speak knowing he would after she denied him pleasure.

“[Name]… Please…” he begged as he pulled on the restraints that held him in place.  
“I didn’t allow you to speak, Hisoka, and stop being a whore,” the young woman ordered. 

He whined. Hisoka needed to feel her against his body again. He felt cold without his lover. Thankfully she straddled him again as she took off his blindfold. Then she undressed slowly, making sure his eyes gave attention to every inch of her exposed skin. The man started struggling again and she knew he was having a hard time not breaking the restraints when she looked at his clenched fists. 

“Calm down, my love. You don’t want to be a bad boy, do you?” she said as she stood on her knees completely naked over him.  
“No, I don’t,” he replied, which earned him another smile from [Name].

The young woman positioned her entrance above his head and Hisoka smiled back when she ordered him to please her before sitting on his face. The way his tongue skillfully explored her was delightful. She couldn’t help letting out a few moans. [Name] was awfully wet from teasing her lover. She was pretty sure she needed him more than he did.

The young woman gripped his hair and pressed herself harder against his mouth as she felt her release was near. Her muscles were tensed and she was having trouble breathing. But Hisoka was the one who would deny her this time. Suddenly his tongue was gone and no matter how hard she rubbed herself against his face it wasn’t enough.

“Alright,” she declared, annoyance in her voice. “Let’s make you use your mouth another way then.”

[Name] got up on her knees again to find her toy in her bedside table’s drawer. Hisoka watched her carefully and his eyes widen a little at the sight of her pink translucent dildo. She straddled him once again and forcefully grabbed his face in her hand.

“Open that dirty mouth of yours.”

Hisoka chuckled but obeyed quickly. So she didn’t waste time shoving the penis-shaped toy in his mouth. He was surprised by how forceful she was but it didn’t stop him from putting on a show for her. He sucked and licked the toy as saliva dripped from his mouth on either side on his face. He was a complete but beautiful mess. His face was still shining from [Name]’s wetness and it reminded her she should punish him for denying her.

So she pushed the toy deeper in Hisoka’s mouth without warning. That was just payback for what he usually did to her she thought. His amber eyes were wide and the sight of him choking on that pink toy was simply wonderful. [Name] let out of a laugh and decided she wouldn’t torture him anymore for tonight. She put away the dildo and gently wiped away the saliva on his face as she started whispering in his ear in a low voice:

“You put on such a good show with your mouth, Hisoka. Did you like doing that?”  
“Yes,” he admitted shamelessly.  
“You’re such a slut,” she remarked, shaking her head, “You should be ashamed of yourself, acting all strong but submitting like this.”  
“I…” he started, having trouble catching his breath “I only like submitting to you.”

[Name] slapped him hard and he let out a loud moan.

“I didn’t allow you to talk.”

The young woman watched the red mark she left on his left cheek and felt a little guilty. But she was pretty sure the stinging on her hand was more painful than the actual slap Hisoka received. She still stroked and kissed his face, however. Then she got on four, towering above his naked body.

Hisoka tried catching her lips with his but she avoided him. Instead, she focused on lowering her entrance on his length. She grinded lightly against the head of his dick, eager to feel him inside of her. Hisoka pulled on his restraints needing her once again. But every time he tried going deeper [Name] withdrew. The man was whining again, his fists clenching harder than before.

“Do you want me, Hisoka?” she asked teasingly.  
“Yes,” he groaned still struggling under her.  
“Do you need me?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“You look so beautiful like this. I can only indulge you,” she declared to his greatest pleasure.

[Name] lowered herself again, taking him fully inside of her this time. She let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the stretch like so many times before. Their bodies fitted each other perfectly. The young woman was setting the pace as Hisoka filled the room with cries and moans of pleasure. She held his shoulders firmly as she chased her climax.

“[Name]…” Hisoka moaned repeatedly.

She answered by the sounds of her own pleasure and soon he felt her walls clench around his member.

“Hi… soka…”

The pleasure was overwhelming and just as she was about to slow down she felt him coating her insides. She pulled away from him and felt the warm result of his orgasm hit her stomach. Then she collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily. She took a few moments to compose herself and soon Hisoka’s heavy breathing calmed down.

The stickiness from his release felt good on her skin and Hisoka’s flushed cheeks made her heart skip a beat. But he had disobeyed her two times. She needed to punish him. So she sat up, straddling him again. She wiped the cum on her belly then looked at Hisoka. His small eyes watched and he wondered what she would do to him now.

“Hisoka, lick your cum,” she ordered, putting her hand in front of his face.

The man chuckled.

“Yes, mistress,” he said in a low voice as he ran his tongue suggestively against the palm of her hand, tasting his own bitter flavour.


	18. Eastside ~ Chrollo Lucilfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 282
> 
> Pairing: Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader, who’s Chrollo’s childhood friend, tells him about her son. But their lifestyles aren’t compatible. 
> 
> A/N: This is the first time I’m writing for Chrollo. So I hope it’s alright and satisfies the request. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)

The first time she saw him was a cold winter night. He was on the dirt path, laying on his stomach, and surrounded by huge garbage mountains. She couldn’t make out his figure properly in the dark. But she knew he was probably in a bad state.

The girl usually avoided commotion as much as possible. She lived in the shadows of the city. Only ever caring about herself. But her heart hadn’t hardened yet at the time of their meeting. So she got out of her hideout, making the junk fall on the dirt tracks on her way.

She was scared for a second when she kneeled next to him and he didn’t move. But as she reached out to help the boy he looked at her with wide grey eyes. Then the next thing she knew he was always by her side.

There wasn’t much she remembered doing without him. She remembered getting in trouble with him, laughing with him, crying with him, and loving him. They didn’t have much back then. But it used to be enough when they were just kids.

They would talk about running away together and build a new life for themselves, away from violence and poverty. But eventually, they had to grow up and this is when [Name] realized she had been dreaming on her own all this time.

So they went their separate ways. Chrollo created the Phantom Troupe and left. Soon after [Name] followed to earn money the best way she could and create the life she had been dreaming about. There were a lot of obstacles along the way and she would never lie about missing the only person she ever knew.

But although the ache she felt for him never disappeared she wasn’t alone anymore and she had managed to create the life she wanted. A life where her child would never know hunger, pain, and coldness. That was when she thought she could finally get rid of the ghosts of her past. Yet she couldn’t when she met those all too familiar wide grey eyes years later.

Despite his change of look Chrollo’s beautiful features were still easily recognizable. So the young woman had no doubt about his identity. It seemed he didn’t forget her either. The memory of the first body he kissed and touched never leaving his mind despite all these years.

Chrollo never expected to see her again. But he was pleasantly surprised nonetheless. He thought she was beautiful. Her new life suited her perfectly. There was a slight twinkle in her eyes, something he thought only him could cause. So he couldn’t help thinking, who other than myself could make them shine like this?

For a little while, he pushed that thought away though. He let [Name] feel his velvety skin again and taste his soft lips. So she thanked him by submitting to his touch and moaning his name. Every moment spent with him felt like heaven and she soon caught herself thinking about never having to let go of him again.

But [Name] wasn’t foolish. She knew him too well. The man she knew would never settle down for a simple life like hers. She could already see his expression harden as she would tell him about her son. As that time approached she didn’t feel nervous, just extremely sad.

Being with Chrollo always felt right to her. Despite that, they never managed to make it last longer. She believed she understood him better than anyone else. Yet she couldn’t get why he needed to live the way he did. He stole and killed. He was a thief and a murderer. It was like he was unable to leave behind the person Meteor City made him into.

He didn’t need to steal or hurt people anymore. But he did so anyway. Chrollo was everything [Name] tried to run away from. He was everything she didn’t want to be anymore. That was why she needed to end their relationship, for the same reason they ended it six years ago. Because there was simply no way they could stay in each other’s life.

“Chrollo, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it?” he asked as he closed the book he was reading and put it on the table next to him.  
“There’s a reason you have never been to my place and that’s because I don’t want you to meet my son.”

Those words came out of her mouth so easily it seemed like she didn’t feel anything at all while saying them. But that wasn’t true. She felt the same ache she felt the past years missing the man in front of her. Except that this time he was right in front of her in a fancy hotel room.

“Your son?” Chrollo repeated.

The young man was hard to read but the slight frown on his face gave away his true feelings.

“Yes. His name is Okami he’s three-years-old.”  
“What were you waiting for to tell me?” he said in a disapproving voice.  
“I don’t really know. I guess I just wanted to enjoy this little affair of ours a bit longer. You can’t really blame me for that, can you?”  
“There’s no need for us to end it so soon [Name].”  
“Of course there is Chrollo. We don’t live the same life you and I,” she explained.  
“I don’t see the problem there. You don’t need to change anything about your life to be with me and neither do I,” he reasoned.

[Name] sighed. He made it sound like everything was so easy. Like she was the one complicating the situation.

“Do you want to meet Okami?”  
“You said you didn’t want me to meet him,” he remarked, his voice indifferent.  
“That’s not the question. Do you want to meet him?” she repeated, growing impatient.

Chrollo didn’t answer right away. He knew there was no need to lie to her. So he answered truthfully.

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

She didn’t say anything. Her expression didn’t change either. She didn’t except Chrollo to care for her child. Even though she knew he loved her.

“I don’t mind meeting your child or spending time with him. I don’t mind providing for him either if that’s what you want. But I’m not going to settle down and raise him with you. So if this is what you want, then yes we should end it now,” he continued, his eyes not leaving the single mother’s face.

For a few seconds, she hoped he would tell her he would. She wished he told her he would stay with her forever like he promised when they were only ten years old. She wished they would buy a house and be a family with Okami. But this was the leader of the Phantom Troupe in front of her, not the boy she made plans with sitting on a mountain of trash anymore.

“In that case, goodbye Chrollo. It was nice seeing you again,” she said with a smile and tears rolling down her cheeks.

He sadly smiled back at her and with the familiar pain of losing her all over again, he kissed her one last time. It was a sweet and passionate kiss despite the taste of her tears in Chrollo’s mouth. He knew it was up to him to make that moment last forever. But despite how much he loved her he could never think about a life where he wouldn’t be a Spider, a thief, and a killer.

The next morning Chrollo was gone with the twinkle in [Name]’s eyes. But he had no doubt that Okami would bring it back to his mother.


	19. Own Me ~ Chrollo Lucilfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 857
> 
> Pairing: Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader recalls old times with Chrollo as she wonders if their relationship is over.
> 
> A/N: I feel like I didn’t respond to the request as expected I’m sorry! But I tried so I hope it’s not too bad. Thank you for the request and for reading. Please let me know what you think.

The rich mahogany perfume filled the empty room as the young woman breathed in the light lavender notes of the scented candles. The strong aroma usually put her at ease but this time was different. She was overwhelmed by that strange feeling of sadness, an ache that she couldn’t ignore but couldn’t express either.

Soon she felt heavy, laying on her couch as the fragrance in the air started to feel suffocating. She sat up and lightly blew on the dancing little flame. Then she looked around, tired eyes scanning the empty space. It was lonely. So lonely without him.

Everywhere she looked was tainted by the faint memory of him. From the soft brown faux fur blanket draped over her, the candles, the empty wine bottles, the poster on the white wall, and hell even her reflection. How smart she thought, was this all part of his plan? Leaving pieces of himself so she wouldn’t forget who they belonged to.

Chrollo was a beautiful man. Unreadable grey eyes, soft sweet lips, and velvety skin. He had it all. He always looked so full of emotion yet he seemed so detached from everything and everyone. Foolish were the people who thought a man like him would care about them. Just like the woman he owned.

She understood now what all these gifts meant. At first, she thought it was sweet gestures despite not being as materialistic as the young man. They were proof of his love and interest after all. She remembered that big and fancy flower bouquet she received on her birthday while he was on business. She remembered Chrollo giving her her favorite lipstick shortly after mentioning almost finishing her latest. 

“What is this? You are not proposing I hope” she said jokingly as he took out a small black leather box from his pocket.  
“You wish I was,” he replied with a charming smile.

She opened the box and her eyes were met with delicate and intricate lines of gold. She starred for a little while adjusting to the brightness of the small gemstones that adorned the necklace.

“That’s very beautiful Chrollo. But, you’re spoiling me. I don’t need all that stuff.”  
“I know you don’t. But it caught my attention, like you, so I thought I’d give it to you,” he explained closing the gap between the young woman and himself.

[Name] felt the heat take over her as he gently stroked her cheek.

“Your attention wanders too much too quickly,” she remarked with a little smile.  
“Is that so?” he whispered, his hot breath caressing her lips.  
“Yeah, should I be worried?”

Chrollo didn’t answer her question as he crashed his lips into hers. The young woman returned the kiss, hungry for his attention too.

That memory felt extremely bitter now. To know she should have been worried the whole time but only found out now was disheartening. Chrollo was attracted to many things and although his passion was strong it never lasted long. Every time he brought her a new gift he would flaunt whatever feature he found remarkable about it. But in no time Chrollo would found something even better.

Except his gifts didn’t have feelings. They couldn’t sense Chrollo’s interest fade away like [Name]. It was slow and torturous. It was in the briefness of his touch, his evasive eyes, and his cold kisses. It made her feel powerless. How do you catch his attention again? How do you make it last? Why is it fading?

Was she too much or not enough? Who would catch his attention next? Would he bother saying goodbye properly or was his unanticipated absence supposed to be treated as such? So many questions and no answers. She hated that. She hated how the unknown crept from the shadows of her mind to torment her. 

“Are you trying to buy me or something?” she questioned.  
“I’m trying to make you happy.”

She let out a small laugh.

“Such a smooth talker,” she remarked as she ran her hand through his dark and slightly greasy hair.  
“Don’t you like my gifts?”  
“I do. I just don’t know how to react to them. I guess I’m not really good at giving gifts, I’m more into giving moments I suppose?”  
“Moments?” he repeated with a questioning tone.  
“Yeah, I prefer creating memories, say something you’ll never forget, make you feel something unforgettable, that kind of stuff,” she explained the best she could.  
“How do you know the impression you left lasts forever if there’s nothing tangible about it?”  
“I don’t, I just hope it does. I hope that even if the memories or feelings fade that at least the people I met learn something from it, from me.” 

Did Chrollo learn anything from her, at least? There was no way of knowing for sure. Perhaps it was easy for him to get rid of those moments, memories, feelings. As easy as discarding all the pieces of himself that he gave her. It was ironic though, how it wasn’t even all his gifts that haunted her but it was his smell, his touch, and his voice, just him.


	20. American Money ~ Chrollo Lucilfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 823
> 
> Pairing: Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “Do you ever think?”
> 
> A/N: I hope you like it!

The cool night air brushed against the young woman’s soft skin. She shivered a little and readjusted her short red dress as she looked around. There was no one here, yet she couldn’t get rid of that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn’t every day that she would be able to run away with her one and only true love after all.

The thought of the beautiful man she met just a few months ago flooded her mind. She remembered his plump lips against hers, his wide grey eyes and his subtle yet unforgettable perfume. Chrollo was everything she looked for in a man and more. He was like the prince charming she had been dreaming about her whole life.

Before him, she was nothing but a pretty face to look at. Someone who was only ever valuable for her beauty or money. [Name] was longing for something deep and sincere. Not the illusion she was expected to maintain whenever she was with her husband. Now, she wasn’t an ungrateful person.

Her husband had always been good to her. But no matter how hard he tried, it seemed like he could never bridge the gap between them. She loved having her head in the clouds, he loved having his feet on the ground. She loved words, he loved numbers. She wanted emotions but he only cared about facts.

Despite being mostly functional their relationship lacked something she had been trying to ignore for years and that was love. She wanted to know how it felt like to be overwhelmed by such strong emotions for someone. All she knew about love she learned from her books or TV and she was frustrated when she couldn’t feel any of that for her husband.

But then she met Chrollo. He was stunning, dressed in that dark blue designer suit on the day she first saw him. They captured each other’s eyes in the crowded ballroom and she instantly felt trapped. Then he came to her and charmed her with his educated words. They were truly a perfect fit she thought. 

Now there she was, on the side of the road, waiting for him to take her away from the dull life she thought she could never escape. This was insane. She knew it despite being an adventurer at heart. But Chrollo was addictive and she couldn’t get enough of the thrill. There was something strange about how he came exactly when she needed him and how he always knew how to play with her heartstrings perfectly.

“What’s this?” she asked as the black-haired man placed a brown envelope on her desk.  
“Open it,” he ordered his eyes not leaving hers.

She obeyed and confusion took over her features. Those were airship tickets to another continent for them on a date she never agreed on.

“I don’t understand. What’s the meaning of this?”

Chrollo let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his lover, caging her in his embrace. He didn’t answer instead he put his wet lips on her collarbones and started kissing the exposed skin. It was hard to think straight when he was so close but she needed an explanation.

“Chrollo! Why would you buy those?”  
“Because we’re running away, love,” he answered nonchalantly with a smile.  
“Do you ever think?” she asked, incredulous.  
“Yes. A lot actually. I thought you would have known that by now,” he said teasingly.  
“You know we can’t leave right? That’s insane.”

But she was in love wasn’t she? If she didn’t take any risk for him, then what was the point? She knew her situation wouldn’t allow their affair to last long. So running away was the best option. Still, she barely knew him and this decision would have big repercussions. But just as Chrollo pressed his lips against hers, her mind was made. 

For a second [Name] was scared. What if he didn’t show up at all? What if it was all a joke? Maybe he was a thief and she was a fool. But he loved her, didn’t he? The young woman took her phone out of her overly expensive leather purse and sighed as no new messages were displayed on the screen.

What was he doing? Her heart was beating fast and suddenly she had trouble standing up. But just as she thought she had been played he appeared in between the tall buildings on the other side of the road. Relief washed over her as she ran up to him barely looking when she crossed the street. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he returned her embrace. 

“I was scared, you wouldn’t come,” she admitted looking in his unreadable grey eyes.  
“Now, I wouldn’t leave my most prized possession behind, would I?” he asked a heartwarming smile on his face.

[Name] smiled back, unaware back then that love and possession were two very different things.


	21. I love you ~ Chrollo Lucilfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 381
> 
> Pairing: Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “I want you to be happy…even if it’s not with me.”
> 
> A/N: I made it kind of cute. I hope you like it :)

At first, the weight of guilt didn’t feel as heavy. You weren’t the one with hands soaked in blood after all. Chrollo was. He was dripping with the pain, fear and sadness of his victims. And for a while, it felt like that wasn’t something worth preoccupying yourself with.

But that was only a means to spare your feelings. It was sad but true. However, you weren’t immune to culpability, unlike your lover. And the more time you spent with him the more you could feel yourself drowning in the sea of dead people and destruction he left behind.

Chrollo was a strange man. Something that made him all the more interesting to you. Long were the nights you spent wondering what kind of thoughts danced in his head. But it was easy to forget the darkness surrounding him when his smile was enough to light up a raging fire within you.

Love is blind you thought laying on your bed, eyes on the white ceiling of the dark room. But you couldn’t close your eyes forever. You shifted slowly on your side as you watched the thief’s sleeping face next to you. You couldn’t help smiling at the sight of him.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent. You stroked his cheek and listened to his breathing, enjoying every moment you could spend with him. He was fast asleep but that didn’t stop him from burying his face in your chest and wrap an arm around you. You let out a soft chuckle before kissing the top of his head and closing your eyes.

The next morning went by extremely quickly as usual. You woke up early in hopes of making more time for yourself before parting ways again. But as each minute passed you couldn’t help the feeling of dread taking over your body.

Because that day was the last you were going to spend together. That was what you decided. Your relationship with Chrollo was far from peaceful and although your love for him never wilted you couldn’t bear the guilt anymore.

He had warned you in the past. He told you to not get in the Phantom Troupe’s business. If you had questions he ignored them and said he couldn’t answer for your safety. But the truth was he wanted to spare your gentle soul. He didn’t want his favourite possession stain in blood.

But you were too curious for your own good. So each day he was away you dug up more and more information about his wrongdoings. And soon it became your obsession. Your face was often contorted in horror and disgust as you read about the man you loved.

You used to think you were a decent person, even a good one. But what would people think if they found out your lover was none other than a thief and a murderer? You spoke of morals but how could you when you turned a blind eye to everything you disapproved of all for love? Some days it was harder to look at your reflection in the mirror than looking at Chrollo.

He was fine with what he was doing. But were you? You used to think Chrollo and you were similar to the Beauty and the Beast. But now it felt like he was turning you into a monster instead of you turning him into a human. You couldn’t live in delusion forever. This was why you needed to end it now.

The time to say goodbye was approaching. He would be walking out of your front door soon. You wondered if he had sensed your nervousness and blamed it on his departure or if he hadn’t sense anything at all. But the way he held you in his arms and whispered reassuringly in your ear made it clear that he knew.

“Chrollo,” you began as his head rested on your shoulder, “we need to talk.”  
“Of course, love. What’s bothering you?” he asked, facing you properly.

You froze for a few seconds trying to avoid drowning in his deep grey eyes.

“I think we should break up.”

Chrollo’s eyes widen a little. He wasn’t expecting those words. Still, he wasn’t worried. Surely there was no way his darling was leaving him soon.

“Why is that?”

Was this sadness in his eyes? You automatically felt bad for saying such words so abruptly.

“I’m not okay with what you’re doing, Chrollo.”  
“I’m glad you aren’t, that would have surprised me,” he joked.   
“I’m being serious. I don’t think you realize but not saying anything makes me an accomplice to your crimes.”  
“Right and that’s exactly why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place,” he explained, annoyance in his voice.  
“Except you did and I’m glad you trusted me enough to do so. But, truth is I spent my time loving the person I wanted you to be instead of who you were,” you said with regretful eyes, “I want you to be happy…even if it’s not with me.”   
“You think I can be happy without you?”

He had a serious look on his face and a hint of sadness was visible in his eyes. You knew Chrollo was a good actor but you liked to believe the emotions he displayed for you were real. His warm hands held yours and you felt your stomach tighten.

“Are the crimes I committed the only thing that reminds you of me? Am I just a thief and murderer to you too?” he asked, hurt lacing his words.

The guilt you currently felt was bone-crushing. This wasn’t what you meant at all.

“No, of course not,” you reassured him.  
“Then why does it matter?”  
“Because I’m a human being! I feel guilt because of the stuff you do!” you said a little more aggressively than what you wanted.

“And I’m not a human being?”  
“I… This is not what I meant, Chrollo,” you told him, voice lower this time.

The room was silent for a while. You watched him as he displayed a pensive look on his face.

“Is this really what you want?” he asked.

Was it? You hesitated. If you answered would he really leave you behind and never come back? Now that the decision was yours to make you started doubting. Chrollo noticed, knowing too well the interrogations in your mind.

“If you want me to leave now and never come back, say it,” he declared slowly as if to make sure you understood each one of his words. “But you have to be sure because once I walk out that door. It’s over.”

This felt strange. Although you never once felt trapped in your relationship you knew Chrollo was always the one leading the dance. But now he was asking you to decide? What was he trying to do?

As expected you were doubting yourself. You weren’t used to be the one making the big decision and even when you did it always seemed like he was behind guiding you. Now that it was all up to you, you felt stupid. Did you even think this all through? Were you sure you wouldn’t wake up tomorrow and regret everything?

All your good memories replayed in your mind then his words echoed. Are the crimes I committed the only thing that reminds you of me? Am I just a thief and murderer to you too? No. He was so much more to you. That mask he was wearing in front of everyone he didn’t wear it in front of you.

It was true you couldn’t be blind forever. Ignoring his crimes was impossible. But what was more impossible was ignoring your love for him. Chrollo looked at you almost like he could read the gymnastics your brain was doing. Then he was closing the space between you. Your lips met and your body responded to him automatically. He whispered against your mouth:

“Tell me what you want.”  
“You,” the words escaped almost instantly, “don’t leave me, please.”

You were so ashamed of yourself. All you seemed able to do was caging yourself for him. Chrollo smiled against your lips and you would have died of self-hatred if it wasn’t for the three words he added before pushing you to the couch.

“I love you.”


	22. Stolen Treasure ~ Chrollo Lucilfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 132
> 
> Pairing: Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “You weren’t there…why weren’t you there?”, “Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes” and “I’m only important when you need something from me.” 
> 
> A/N: Ok so I combined 2 requests in one. I’m sorry for being lazy but I hope you like it anyway!

You faked a smile as your mother told you about the funny customer she had to deal with today unable to brush away your concerns. She was almost done preparing dinner when you felt your stomach tighten a little. Chrollo wasn’t there and you had no idea if he would show up.

Your eyes looked at the watch hands on your wrist slow down as you kept counting the minutes. He was thirty-seven minutes late to be exact. You knew your lover was a busy man. But you wished he had a little more consideration for you sometimes.

Sure it wasn’t too late for him to show up. But you had a bad feeling. And you rightfully did so since one and a half-hour later he still wouldn’t answer your calls and wouldn’t text you either. You tried to hide your disappointment as best as you could. But having to make up an excuse for his absence for your family didn’t help.

It was finally after leaving your home that you were able to let your emotions run free. Tears of sadness and anger cascaded your cheeks as you walked alone in the cold and windy night. The only audible sounds were your sobs and heels clicking on the pavement.

After a few minutes, you pulled out your phone from your pocket. But not seeing any messages or calls only made it worse. There was no security in being with Chrollo and you were starting to get tired of it. You wanted someone you could rely on, someone you could trust, someone who was there. In other words someone he failed to be once again.

You were used to living on your own. But that night you felt incredibly lonely as you opened the door to your apartment and was met by nothing but darkness. After washing your face and drying your new tears, all you could do was wrapped yourself under the cool sheets, letting sleep take over.

But your mind had other plans as it wandered to him. At that moment no amount of good memories was enough to calm the raging storm of emotions inside you. The longer you were left by yourself the more you felt that spell of his fading. You wondered how he would justify himself to you. Would he even bother? It was unlikely. It was always the same excuse after all.

Suddenly you heard the sound of the opening door of your apartment and footsteps followed. You lay still in bed waiting for him to slide next to you. Chrollo didn’t take long to change and hide under the covers with you. Except for this time you didn’t feel that security and warmth he brought you.

No, you felt repulsion as he wrapped his arms around your body. You violently got up almost like the contact of your skin had burned you. He looked at you with concerned eyes while you turned on the lights. Chrollo was genuinely surprised by your reaction, having forgotten about the importance of that night for you.

“You weren’t there…why weren’t you there?” you asked aggressively.  
“What are you talking about?” he answered calmly.

You knew by the look on his face that he had no idea about what he had missed which angered you even more.

“You were supposed to meet my parents tonight. We waited for you. I called you, I texted you!”  
“I see,” he replied coolly, “I was busy. I’m sorry I forgot.”

You looked at him incredulously. That was it. Not even an explanation. You could even see the annoyance in his tired grey eyes. What were you to him exactly a pastime? He studied your features for a while, taking in the expression on your face. Chrollo wasn’t used to it, the fury in your eyes, your furrowed brows and mouth set in a hard line. He was intrigued. 

“Of course you were. You’re the only busy one in this relationship aren’t you, Chrollo?” you spat.  
“If you’re going to twist my words then there’s no point in talking.”

How you hated how he made you think you were being irrational every time you expressed your concerns. It was almost like he couldn’t or rather wouldn’t acknowledge the fact that your relationship wasn’t as perfect as it seemed. Now that you thought about it Chrollo and you barely fought. Because every time things didn’t go as he planned he vanished, leaving you to deal with your thoughts and emotions on your own. 

“What’s your excuse?” you said rhetorically, “Troupe business?”

The thief didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Instead, he studied you like some kind of experiment.

“It’s late and we’re clearly both tired. Let’s talk about this tomorrow.”  
“No. I want to talk about it now, Chrollo.”

The young man sighed before shifting to a sitting position on your shared bed. You really wanted to scream at him. But you knew that would only increase his condescension towards you. So you took a deep breath and told him calmly how you felt.

“Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.”  
“I told you, I’m sorry I forgot. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he argued.  
“No you won’t and I’ll tell you why. Because I’m only important when you need something from me.”

That was a truth he would be foolish to deny. But he had to try.

“If it was true then why would I bother coming back to you each time?” Chrollo pointed out.  
“Because just like your stolen treasures I’m valuable, for now.”

Chrollo was impressed. You had a good understanding of his tendencies. But you were far from knowing what was going on behind those hard grey eyes. There was no point in denying his faults. He was too aware of them for that. So he got up and wrapped you in his strong arms in an attempt to earn your forgiveness. He wasn’t done with you. It was true you were like one of his stolen treasures. But he wasn’t bored of you yet. You couldn’t leave him.

“It’s true,” he whispered in your ear “You’re one of my stolen treasures. But don’t get me wrong, your value to me isn’t changing any time soon.”  
“Don’t lie,” you ordered in a cold voice, unable to get away from his embrace.  
“I’m not. But if you don’t believe me then give me a chance to prove to you that I’m being honest.”

His wet lips peppered kisses on your exposed neck and as usual, his words and warmth were enough to get to you. But next time it wouldn’t. Chrollo was aware, this was why he would be careful from now on. At least until he was forgiven.


	23. Fine ~ Kurapika Kurta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 163
> 
> Pairing: Kurapika Kurta x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “I… I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> A/N: This is just angst.

She watched silently, tears filling up in her eyes as her lover laid still in bed. His blonde hair were messy and looked dull in the dimly lit room. She run her fingers through them and let the tears she had been holding in in front of her dear friend Leorio fall on the young man’s pale skin.

How many times would this happen again? [Name] remembered her friend recounting the days he would have to take care of Kurapika on his own. He told her about how the young man would never listen to him. Always overworking himself to his limits. She would joke about the blonde’s stubbornness and then Leorio would smile and tell her “But it’s fine he’s got you now”.

Except it wasn’t fine. [Name] felt useless sobbing next to Kurapika like he was already dead. She was tired and scared. Every day that passed felt like a knife to her chest as she was unable to ever make him feel better. The Hunter’s quest of revenge was eating him alive and he was dragging the young woman with him.

There was no way she could take it any longer. Not when her presence barely made any difference to him. The Nen user felt guilt washed over her as she let out a whimper. But then her mind was filled with so many questions. Would it hurt him? Would he even care? What was I to him now anyway? No, no and nothing, she was convinced more than any other time before.

“I… I can’t do this without you” she said her voice cracking.

Kurapika couldn’t answer nor hear but it didn’t matter. She needed to get it out of her chest right now. Before the night she would have to tell him goodbye.

“But… I can’t take this anymore” she continued, “You know I… I love you. I just can’t keep watching you slipping away from me and be unable to stop it.”

[Name] rubbed her puffy eyes then kissed his hot and dry lips before letting out another sob.

She didn’t really know what she was waiting for. Days passed by and her lover recovered. But he was the same person as before. He didn’t know when to stop. So she watched as he sunk under the pressure he put on himself all over again.

[Name] tried hard to alleviate his burden but it seemed like she couldn’t and he wouldn’t let her either. They barely talked, barely touched and barely looked at each other. She didn’t even remember when was the last she felt his skin against hers and it killed her. There was a wall forming between them and it felt like she was the only one trying to break it. It was tiring. They needed to say goodbye to each other tonight.

[Name] waited patiently on the dark blue couch in front of the reception desk of Kurapika’s office. Almost all the lights were out and nobody except the blonde was still up working. She hoped he wouldn’t take too long before leaving. The more time passed the more time she had to come back on her decision.

But she couldn’t avoid the inevitable forever. She knew she was making the right decision. There was only the shadow of their love that had been living these past months and now even that shadow was dying. To say she didn’t love him anymore was a lie. She still loved him that was why it was so painful.

“[Name]?” Kurapika asked, a hint of surprise in his big grey eyes, “What are you doing here?”.

The young woman took a few seconds to answer, not sure about how this should end.

“I… We need to talk.”  
“Is something wrong? You should have called me instead of coming here,” he told her in a brittle tone.  
“It’s not like you would have answered,” she replied a little aggressively.

He didn’t say anything. He knew she was right. [Name] had every right to be mad at him. All he had been doing was neglecting her and pushing her away. Kurapika had no excuse and he felt guilty.

“This isn’t working anymore,” she said in a small voice, avoiding his eyes.  
“I know. I have been so busy and stressed lately. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting us,” he explained in a soft voice as he got closer to her.  
“No. It’s not just that. We both know it. You gave up on us for a while now already.”

Kurapika’s eyes widened a bit. It was true that their relationship hadn’t been the best lately. But giving up wasn’t something he would do. He felt hurt but he also wanted to understand how the young woman in front of him felt.

“I didn’t know you felt that way [Name]. But I can assure you I didn’t give up on us.”  
“Then I’m the one who’s giving up on us,” she declared.

Her vision was getting blurry but now wasn’t the time to start crying. She would have plenty of time to do that soon.

“So we’re breaking up.”

Silence filled the room for a moment. There wasn’t really anything that she wanted to add. Kurapika looked awfully calm but that wasn’t how he felt. He simply thought there was no point in displaying his heartache. [Name] wished he would have however.

She wished he would have broke down in front of her. She hated herself for wanting this but the indifference he displayed for her hurt so much. She wanted to scream at him. Tell him to react, to give her attention, to care. But it just seemed useless now.

“I don’t know what I did wrong. I’m sorry,” she said instead, unable to hold back her tears anymore.

Seeing the pain he put her through was an awful sight. Kurapika wanted to hold her like he used to when she needed comfort. He wanted to dry her tears and tell her everything would be fine. But it wasn’t anymore.

“[Name], please don’t blame this on you. We both know I’m the one at fault. I just don’t think we can make this work as long as I haven’t reached my goal,” he explained.  
“I know. I just wished I had realised that sooner.”

The young woman remembered there first big fight as she wiped the tears from her face. She had questioned his quest of revenge and Kurapika hadn’t take it well. She knew there was no point in trying to explain to him how unhealthy all of this was. She tried to understand the young man’s rage. But she knew that the emotions he felt were far too strong for her to fully comprehend.

So with that in mind. She said goodbye to whatever was left of their love. She admired his features one last time and wished that someone would make it fine. Because unfortunately Leorio was wrong. It wasn’t fine and Kurapika didn’t have her anymore.


	24. So did I ~ Kurapika Kurta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 790
> 
> Pairing: Kurapika Kurta x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “I don’t think you’re annoying… I know… I don’t… I really like listening to and hearing what you have to say even if it’s a lot sometimes…”
> 
> A/N: Here is some Kurapika fluff. I hope you like it :)

Kurapika was a secretive man. He didn’t talk much unlike you. This was something you got used to as you spent more and more time with him. He was never evasive when you asked him questions. But it always felt like he was preventing himself from saying more. You knew the young man’s heart was guarded but you couldn’t help thinking the problem might be coming from yourself and not him.

You watched him as the cold wind stroked his silky blond hair and the city lights reflected in his tired grey eyes. Kurapika had once again insisted on walking you home after what was supposed to be a simple outing as friends. He was always busy but you managed to steal a bit of his time here and there in an attempt to push away the dark thoughts clouding his mind.

But despite how the connection between you two felt genuine you couldn’t help longing for more. You couldn’t tell if it was the constant impression that he hid from you or the fire of love burning inside of you that made you feel that way. Either way, it hurt. You were confused as to what to tell him and you weren’t sure he would understand either, you barely understood yourself after all.

Still, as the sound of your voice was heard in between your footsteps and the noises of the busy streets you felt like you were overwhelming him.

“You can tell me to shut up if you want,” you said in a light voice.

Kurapika looked at you a hint of surprise in his eyes. Your comment took him off guard as he was still thinking about the details of your last trip you had been sharing with him.

“What? Why would I say that?” he asked brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Well, I… I don’t know… I just feel like I’m a little too much sometimes and I guess I get annoying fast…”

The blonde-haired man felt a little guilty at your words. He was truly interested in you. Actually, he loved hearing you talk which was exactly why he barely interacted sometimes. He never meant to make you feel self-conscious and he was surprised anyone would make you believe you were too much or annoying.

“I don’t think you’re annoying… I know… I don’t… I really like listening to and hearing what you have to say even if it’s a lot sometimes…” he explained shyly, running a hand through his hair.  
“You do?”

You could feel the heat take over your face as embarrassment crept in.

“Yes… I love getting to know you. I want to know everything about you,” he said in a candid voice.

You let out a small laugh trying your best to hide your nervousness at his kind words.

“So do I, Kurapika,” you admitted. “I just talk so much and you don’t, so I thought maybe you didn’t feel comfortable enough talking to me.”  
“No, no, no. Not at all!” the young man exclaimed wanting to push away your doubts. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I just have a hard time opening up to others. But to be completely honest with you, [Name], I haven’t felt as comfortable with someone as with you in a very long time.”

Kurapika’s eyes didn’t leave yours as he spoke. You wondered if the light blush on his cheeks was the product of your imagination or if he was as embarrassed as you. You smiled at him and he swore at this point he was probably as red as his scarlet eyes.

“I’m sorry if this was a bit much,” he said as you reached your apartment block, feeling a little self-conscious too now.  
“No, not at all. I love it when you talk,” you joked.

He let out a small laugh then stood there looking at you. You felt like you should probably bid him goodbye but he seemed like he wanted to tell you something more.

“I really like you, [Name],” he finally let out, hands in his pockets.

You wondered the meaning of his words for a few seconds then automatically said back:

“I do too.”  
“More than a friend, I meant,” he clarified, eyes avoiding yours now.

Kurapika hadn’t planned on confessing his feelings for you so soon. But as doubts clouded your mind he felt like he should tell you just how much he truly cared. His hands were getting sweaty as he waited for your answer with anticipation. He felt uneasy at the thought of you rejecting him. But just as he was about to tell you that you didn’t have to answer him you blurted out, with a smile:

“So did I.”


	25. Susie Save Your Love ~ Leorio Paladiknight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 652
> 
> Pairing: Leorio Paladiknight x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “You don’t own her. You don’t get to choose who she chooses. I don’t get to choose who she chooses. No one, but her, gets to make that decision.”
> 
> A/N: Ok I have a problem with unrequited love I’m sorry. But it’s not sad this time.

Leorio watched her as she sat on the light blue couch in his apartment, staring at the wedding invitation in her hand. Her sadness-filled eyes scanned for the tenth time the letter, almost like she couldn’t comprehend what she was reading.

“[Name]?” the young man called out, “Put that thing away. The words aren’t going to change.”

The medical student knew his words might have been a little harsh but he couldn’t bear looking at his friend putting salt in her wounds.

“This can’t be real,” she said, not letting go of the paper, “It’s way too soon.”

Was it? Leorio wondered how much more time she would hide her jealousy with what she convinced herself was only concern for her best friend. Probably as long as he would hide his feelings for the young woman. They were the same after all, hopelessly in love with who they couldn’t have.

Her name was Susie. She was [Name]’s childhood friend and the one who had been tormenting her lately. Too scared of losing her if her feelings weren’t returned [Name] never confessed her feelings for her. So she watched as her friend fell in love with someone else.

She said it wasn’t just jealousy but Leorio knew the feeling too well. He knew the heartache and guilt. The anger and sadness. So watching her go through these emotions just like he did felt like watching the remake of an old movie. Except the unlucky protagonist was [Name] instead of him.

“I know you’re upset. You’ve been going on about it for days,” he pointed out without wanting her to feel guilty in any way.  
“I’m the worst. I can already see you’re getting sick of me too.”  
“You should know I could never get sick of you,” Leorio said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

[Name] smiled, she was so grateful for having someone like him in her life. She swore she never met someone as selfless as Leorio. He truly was made of gold. She hoped he knew his worth. But even if he didn’t she would remind him every day. Just like he did for her.

“You’ve got to let it go,” he added, “You don’t own her. You don’t get to choose who she chooses. I don’t get to choose who she chooses. No one, but her, gets to make that decision.”  
“How can I let go when I regret not telling her how I feel every single day of my life?” she asked knowing there wasn’t really any good answer to that question, “Don’t answer that. You just have to promise me, you’ll never make the same mistake.”

Leorio’s small brown eyes widen a little. The young woman clearly had no idea about what she was implying. He couldn’t make that promise and even if he did he would have to break it.

“Sometimes it’s better to not say anything,” he explained a hint of sadness in his eyes.   
“It doesn’t matter whether Susie loves me back or not anymore. But I can’t help thinking what if I had told her?”

The young man was haunted by the same question. What if I told [Name] I loved her? Would she love me back? And if she didn’t what would have become of our friendship? It felt easier sometimes to just ignore them. But he didn’t want to wallow in regret as she did.

“I promise, I’ll never make the same mistake,” he said truthfully.

[Name] looked at him and smiled. He always felt so warm when she smiled at him. He had to tell her. He couldn’t break his promise. But now clearly wasn’t the time. He needed to be a good friend first and ease her pain in whatever way he could. He didn’t mind so much, after all, making her happy was his greatest joy whether it was by being her lover or her friend.


	26. Dress ~ Machi Komacine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 963
> 
> Pairing: Machi Komacine x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “Sometimes I wonder if you even like me… it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.”
> 
> A/N: This is the first time I write for Machi. So I hope it’s not bad.

You looked at the clock hanging on your apartment wall with anticipation. She would be home soon. Machi was always on time if not then she would be home earlier. You usually enjoyed her presence and found yourself counting the days before her arrival each time she left you.

But tonight was different. You watched in horror the beautiful dress your lover had been tailoring just for you fall to pieces. Black fabric littered the floor as you tried to catch the remaining parts of the piece of clothing. The young woman was going to be so mad.

You dropped the golden needle and thread on the desk before picking up the remains of your dress. There was no way you would be able to stitch back everything you had unstitched and Machi would be there in a matter of minutes. Panic started to wash over you as you hid the fabric in the nearest drawer.

You felt so stupid. You didn’t mean to ruin your lover’s hard work. You were simply trying to help her a bit. Machi had designed the dress with you and had been teaching you how to sew all the while tailoring it for you. But she had been busy for the past days and you had thought helping her finish your dress would be a good idea.

But you had underestimated the difficulty of the piece she had been working on. You were just a novice after all. Unfortunately, you had only realized the sad truth after pulling lightly at the black thread hanging out of the side of the fabric as the dress fell apart.

Machi wasn’t one to show her emotions easily but you knew that being cold didn’t mean being insensitive. This was sure to hurt her feelings and it was all your fault. Your hands were sweaty as you pulled the thread from the needle and your breathing a little heavier than usual.

You closed the door of the room behind you and ran to your living room before collapsing on the couch. The only audible sound was the ticking of the clock until you heard light footsteps. You held your breath as the sound of Machi’s key unlocking the door filled the room.

You sat up and took a sip of water waiting for her with a smile. She made her to the living room and waved at you as a single word left her mouth:

“Hey.”  
“Hi,” you replied having trouble speaking due to the guilt you were feeling.

Machi’s brows furrowed slightly as she crossed her arms.

“Are you alright, [Name]?” she asked suspiciously.

Her blue eyes bored into you and at that instant, you knew lying to her was futile. You felt like a deer in headlights. Still, a nervous laugh escaped your lips.

“Of course, my love. How are you? You must be tired and hungry. Sit down, I’ll get you something. Unless you want to shower first of course,” you started rambling a little too quickly to make sense to someone other than your lover.

Machi didn’t say anything, her blue eyes never leaving yours. You could feel the heat on your face making you sweat. You quickly got up making your way to the kitchen but her small hand was quick to hold onto your arm.

“What have you done?” she asked calmly, preparing herself for the worst.  
“What? Why would you think I-“

From the expression on her face, you knew it would be much easier to regain her favor if you were honest.

“Don’t tell me you mixed the whites with the colors while doing laundry again,” she said in an exasperated tone.

You gulped. No, it was much worse. You gave her a guilty smile and was reminded of all the times your mother had scolded you just like Machi did.

“Alright but please don’t be mad. I was just trying to help and I pulled at that thread and suddenly it was a mess. I’m so sorry Machi. Please forgive me,” you begged with sincere eyes.

She sighed.

“Just tell me what you did, [Name].”  
“I wanted to help you finish the dress you were tailoring for me… But I ended up… unstitching it instead… I’m so so so sorry, Machi…” you explained in a small voice.

The young woman stayed silent for a few seconds. Which made you tense even more.

“Show me,” she ordered.

You quickly made your way to your shared bedroom as she followed. You opened the drawer and watched her eyes widen in shock as she pulled out the silky pieces of fabric.

“Sometimes I wonder if you even like me… it sure feels like you hate me sometimes,” Machi said in a monotonous voice, not betraying any emotion she felt.

The guilt you felt was bone-crushing as you watched the disappointed look in your girlfriend’s eyes.

“Machi… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have touched it. I just wanted to help. I thought you’d be happy if I put to use all the sewing techniques you taught me. I’m so stupid,” you declared sadly.

Machi shook her head and let out a chuckle. She knew there was no malice behind what you did to that poor dress and she couldn’t help marveling at your soft features. You looked like a little kid. There was such innocence in your eyes. Something she had lost a long time ago.

“Please don’t ever try being helpful again,” she begged.

You agreed, your pouty face soon disappearing as you wrapped her small frame in your arms.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she gently rubbed your back as she melted in the warm embrace of the only person she could forgive the slaughter of her hard work.


	27. Bad Friend ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 141
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Summary: Reader and Hisoka have a friendship breakup.
> 
> A/N: Here have the fruit of my Hisoka dissonance. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! This was based on the song Bad Friend by Rina Sawayama.

When you first met him under the red lights of that old bar and he offered you a drink you didn’t think much of it. It was clear from the way he dressed to the way he acted that he was nothing like the regulars. Just like you.

There was something dangerous about him, you sensed it the moment his amber eyes met yours. But you were lonely and he seemed like the type of person who would understand. So you talked and you drank and you laughed together. Maybe it was the alcohol in your veins that made you more talkative than usual. Maybe it was something else, you weren’t sure.

Either way this had marked the beginning of what you used to believe was friendship. It was strange, right? Someone like Hisoka having a friend. You thought so too. But there was no other way to describe how you ran together in the streets under the city lights, how you laughed until you hurt and how much you cared about him.

You didn’t know much about love, that was for sure. But you knew a thing or two when it came to friendship. So whenever something happened and he was the first person you wanted to share it with, you thought you were friends. It was simple and comforting. That was what he was to you.

So naturally, you had hoped the Magician felt the same way towards you. But he didn’t. Or maybe he did, for a little while at least. It was always enjoyable to have someone care for you after all, wasn’t it? Yes, it was nice when you baked him his favourite cakes when you made sure he ate properly when you offered him a place to stay when you listened to him when you made him laugh.

But surely you should have known someone else could have done all of that too and more. You did, actually, know that. There was no reason for Hisoka to be unable to find someone else to care for him if he had found you, right? But what you didn’t realize back then was that you were disposable.

Hisoka wasn’t looking for an emotional connection or trust with you. He was looking for benefits and you offered a lot. Unfortunately, someone better showed up in his life and just like that the affection you thought he had for you disappeared. Of course, it didn’t happen in a matter of days. No, it was slow and painful just like every other failed friendship you had.

Women and men entered Hisoka’s life a lot but there wasn’t anyone who stayed. You could tell that he had wished otherwise but his bad habits always kicked in, making him an awful lover. You enjoyed hearing all about his hot encounters with strangers while he laid on your couch without his usual attire and makeup. So when he mentioned the woman he was currently sleeping with you didn’t bother remembering her name.

But then his visits got rarer, your calls weren’t answered and your messages ignored. That’s when you realized you weren’t friends or rather that he was a bad friend. Missing him was painful but nothing you never experienced before. Still, the sting of regrets and nostalgia made it hard to think of someone else some nights.

You wished he hadn’t wasted your time like he did but more importantly you wished you didn’t care as much as you did. Because Hisoka didn’t, you were sure about it. But even then you couldn’t help wondering if sometimes you crossed his mind. Did his girlfriend buy him Red Velvet cupcakes from his favourite bakery? Did she dye his hair for him? Did he put makeup on her face when she needed to go out?

The answers to these questions you knew them already. If you were to be replaced then yes, yes and yes. There was nothing that made you special to him that was the sad truth you had to face. So as time passed and the memories of him faded you learned to not care about Hisoka anymore. And slowly the aching you felt missing him was replaced by the peace of not needing him.

But true to himself he couldn’t help shattering the new life you had built for yourself months later. And so he was standing once again in your living room a smirk on his face, unaware it seemed, that he was completely out of place. Seeing Hisoka again didn’t anger you as much as it would have in the past. You owed that to your newfound indifference for him. Still, you were surprised to see the Magician. 

“What are you doing here?”  
“It’s been a while,” he said in a sweet voice, “I thought I’d visit.”  
“First of all you should have used the door instead of the balcony,” you explained in a cold voice, “and second, you’re not welcome here.”

Hisoka stayed silent for a little while, wondering how he would win back your favours. But the chilling indifference in your tone and behaviour made him uneasy.

“Perhaps I should have called, my bad.”

His tone was more serious suddenly. But you wouldn’t be tricked a second time. It didn’t matter whether he was sincere or not.

“What was her name? I never learned it.”  
“Who?” he replied, acting like he didn’t know.  
“Well, my replacement,” you declared, staring into his amber eyes, “who else?”  
“No one can replace you. You’re my only friend after all.”

Liar, you thought. You smiled but Hisoka didn’t. He hated the bitterness behind your fake display of happiness.

“But we’re not friends, Hisoka.”  
“What are we then?” he asked, unsure about where this would lead.

It was strange. You were always so carefree. Maybe a little too much, that’s why he took you for granted. So seeing you upset, seemed out of character.

“We’re nothing,” you replied, apathetic, “so please, get out of my sight.”

Hisoka could have stayed and argued with you. This was the right thing to do, after all. Fight for you, fight for your friendship. But as your words hit him, all he could think about was the inescapable end every single one of his relationships met. So he looked at you one last time and stole your indifference, wearing it as a mask, when he walked out your front door silently.

If only he had been honest. Then maybe you would have realized that he was just lost and did feel guilty for discarding you so easily. But as obvious as it was to you, it wasn’t to him. He didn’t know how to deal with this, with you. So he disappeared just like you asked him, hoping this would solve all the pain he had caused you but instead just reopening a healing wound.


	28. Kinktober: BDSM ~ Chrollo Lucilfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 236
> 
> Pairing: Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader wants to make Chrollo cry. 
> 
> A/N: I finally wrote this submissive Chrollo fic. There’s ice play and rimming in it. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think.

Chrollo was always composed. In fact, there wasn’t a moment [Name] ever saw his mask crumble. Whereas she was always bare for him. Sadness, anger, happiness, confusion and aversion. She had been through everything because of him. But there was a moment however where his vulnerability was visible. And that moment was when he allowed her to explore the curve of his body and the feeling of his skin. 

“How are the ropes? Too tight? Not tight enough?” she asked admiring her work.  
“They are perfect,” Chrollo answered, sitting against the bedpost, hands tied behind his back.

The young woman smiled at the sight of his naked body. Her eyes scanned his toned muscles before going back to his face. Even like this, she could see the confidence in his deep grey eyes. This annoyed her a little. But by the end of the night, Chrollo would be crying, it was a promise. She deserved her revenge after all.

[Name] straddled the man, still smiling at him. Chrollo watched her hand calmly as she grabbed his silky black hair, forcefully pulling his face to hers. His eyes widen a little but the expression on his face didn’t change.

“Are you ready?”  
“I am, love,” he replied in a low voice.

She let out a chuckle, already enjoying that game.

“I can’t wait to make you cry out,” she declared, sweetly.

Then just as the thief was about to make a witty remark he felt his lover’s warm lips crash into his. The taste of her was exquisite as usual and he found himself wanting more quickly. Chrollo’s tongue slid into hers forcefully, wanting to remind her who owned who. But [Name] only deepened the kiss, aroused by the fight for dominance. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as Chrollo was pressed against the bedpost.

His hands started moving in response, wanting to hold her in his arms. But the black ropes around them wouldn’t allow him, unfortunately. [Name] who was aware of his frustration, bit on his lower lip. But the sudden pain only increased his arousal as the metallic taste of blood filled their mouth. Then she withdrew, licking his lips one last time before reaching for the riding crop on her bedside table.

She moved away, her eyes on his hard member before slapping his inner thighs. Chrollo let out a soft moan overwhelmed by the new sensation. It was delightful to see his pale skin reddening after the impact.

“What am I going to do with you Chrollo?” she said “Oh! I think I have an idea.”

The young woman laughed as she grabbed the black blindfold next to her. Chrollo watched, intrigued by what she was preparing. [Name] then ordered him to stay still before leaving the room. The thief waited patiently for her and was only able to guess she had left by the sound of her footsteps on the wooden floor. 

After a few minutes, the sound grew nearer and he could feel the woman’s weight on their shared bed once again. Her soft hands travelled his body and Chrollo shivered slightly. They were cold.

“I think you’re going to like what’s coming.”  
“I trust you,” he whispered, sensing her close to his face.  
“That’s sweet. But I didn’t allow you to speak. Let me silence you.”

[Name] smiled before taking an ice cube from the small white bowl on her bedside table and putting it in her mouth. Then her lips were pressed against Chrollo’s once again. She could feel his arousal in between her legs as she pushed the ice cube in his mouth. The man’s tongue played with it before pushing it back into hers. The warmth of their bodies in contrast with the coldness of their kiss was striking. Chrollo wanted more.

But just as the idea of crushing her under his body appeared in his mind, she broke the kiss. Chrollo grunted, frustrated by not being able to hold her back. Then he felt the cold again. [Name] smiled as she rubbed another ice cube along the man’s collarbones. She could see the goosebumps on his skin as she reached his hard nipples, a beautiful sight. The thief let out a moan as the ice kept going down his naked body.

The young woman looked at his swelling member wanting to taste it. But she wasn’t done teasing him. So she brought the ice cube along his inner thighs before making circles around his cock. Chrollo let out a soft moan as she grew nearer. She watched him struggle, knowing how bad he wanted her to touch him again. Then her lips met the head of his penis, sucking lightly as the taste of precum filled her mouth.

But Chrollo was impatient today. The teasing was making him eager. So as his breathing increased he gave a light push of his hips, wanting the woman to take him fully. [Name] had other plans, however. She took another ice cube and rubbed it against the man’s shaft, taken once again by the change of temperature and the sensitivity of his skin, Chrollo moaned louder. The young woman kissed his cold skin and took him once again in her mouth, making sure to alternate between rubbing the ice and sucking.

The thief was close, the sensation of her wet tongue and the chilly temperature was delightful. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was unsteady. But just as his moans got louder again, she stopped. Chrollo whined which earned him a little laugh from his lover.

“Not yet, Chrollo. Don’t be impatient. Now get on your stomach,” she ordered.

Chrollo obeyed silently.

“Put that ass up,” she said, smacking his butt cheeks with her riding crop until they were red.

The man did as she asked and let out a few soft moans as her hands stroked his sensitive skin. Then he felt her lips kissing and her tongue licking. The new sensation felt good and when her hands reached for his cock from behind he couldn’t help moaning louder. What a beautiful sound she thought, she loved it when her lover was being loud for her.

The young woman trailed a few kisses in between his thighs then went up to his ass, making sure to spread his butt cheeks along the way. Chrollo’s breathing was getting heavier as her tongue ran around the rim of his anus and her hands gradually pressed harder on his member. The man was overwhelmed by the new sensation and knew he wouldn’t take it any longer. He was so close. His eyes filled with tears feeling his release approaching.

Unfortunately, [Name] could hear him pant and despite enjoying pleasuring her partner she knew it was time to stop. So once again she denied Chrollo from his high. He let out a cry of frustration and desperation, his head pressed into the mattress and hands still tied behind his back. The woman who wasn’t getting enough of teasing him grabbed him by his hair forcefully. Then she took off his blindfold.

She gasped as she saw Chrollo’s watery eyes and red cheeks. He was beautiful, tears rolling down his face. He looked so vulnerable and desperate. She didn’t think she could ever get used to that sight.

“You’re so pretty like this, Chrollo,” she whispered in his ear. “Now I understand why you enjoy making me cry so much.”


	29. Kinktober: Exhibitionism ~ Illumi Zoldyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 345
> 
> Pairing: Illumi Zoldyck x Reader
> 
> Summary: Reader gives a handjob to Illumi during family dinner with the Zoldycks. 
> 
> A/N: This is a little cracky lmao. If you enjoyed that piece let me know what you think!

Illumi was always calm and composed. Whenever you laid eyes on him he would remind you of that beautiful porcelain doll you owned as a child. From his ivory skin to his endless black eyes, the assassin was a carefully executed work of art. There was an unnatural beauty lingering around him and if it wasn’t for the sound of his voice and his soft touches you would have believed him to be dead.

But he wasn’t. He was alive and human despite everything that led you to think otherwise. His facial expression rarely changed but whenever it did, it never failed to amaze you. Illumi’s happiness was visible in his eyes, although the faint glimmer was hard to notice you had learned to spot it and you were lucky. Because only you could read him.

But you didn’t need to be on alert every time, looking for small details hoping they would give more meaning to his words and gestures. Sometimes Illumi was expressive and that was a sight only his wife was allowed to witness. Your mind was suddenly flooded by the image of Illumi’s flushed cheeks, his slightly opened mouth and his wild eyes.

You looked at him as you walked down the long and empty corridors of the Zoldyck mansion. Then you were overwhelmed by one desire. The desire to break his facade as he was submerged by the wave of pleasure only you could bring him. Illumi’s perceptive eyes caught you, however, sensing your gaze almost immediately. 

“Is something wrong, my love?” he asked in a somewhat absent-minded tone.

You chuckled then smiled at him, feeling warmer just by the fact that he addressed you.

“Not at all. Everything is fine, Lulu.”

The assassin’s eyes lingered a bit on your features. He knew by the use of his nickname that you were preparing something. Or perhaps you were just being playful tonight. He wasn’t sure yet. You could be very unpredictable sometimes, after all. 

Illumi’s cold hand held yours as you entered the Victorian-style dining room of the Zoldyck mansion. Your eyes scanned the different members of the family as you plastered a fake smile on your face. As usual, you spent a few more seconds looking at your parents-in-law, making sure your expression despite faking joy would let them know how displeased you were of being here.

The tension in the room was palpable. But that was just a normal evening for you. As you pulled the wooden chair and sat down you remembered your first meeting with your husband’s family and now yours. There was a time you used to be scared, overwhelmed by the imposing presence of each member of this peculiar family.

But as their distaste for you grew and so did your anxiety you realized that no weakling could ever survive here. So you learned to stand on your own not wanting Illumi to have to protect you, despite his clear need of doing so. That said your exchanges with your family weren’t always bad. They were mostly tensed but despite enjoying playing with fire you knew how to avoid getting burned.

You directed your attention to the butlers around you as the delicious smell of food teased you. But you weren’t very hungry. So you listened to Milluki making conversation over dinner and faked a laugh every time Kikyo laughed. But you were getting bored. You looked over at your husband then your hand was on his thigh.

Illumi didn’t react, he was used to you looking for his touch whenever you felt uncomfortable. So the action didn’t surprise him. What did startle him however was the upward motion your right hand took. You looked right in front of you, making eye contact with Kikyo, as you palmed the assassin’s member through his trousers. 

Then you were massaging his inner thighs through the fabric. Illumi shifted slightly in his seat but he didn’t stop you. How surprising you thought. That wasn’t the reaction you were expecting from him. It was true that both his hands were currently busy but surely he could have interrupted his meal to stop you. Unless he didn’t want to.

You wanted to smile but you could feel Kikyo’s stare through her visor and decided to keep the blank expression on your face. How exciting it was. You wondered how long Illumi would let you tease him before stopping you. But more importantly how he would punish you for such improper behaviour.

You kept rubbing the assassin through his trousers until you decided it was time to move on to the more exciting part. Your hand quickly unzipped his pants then your fingers were sliding underneath the waistband of his boxers. There was a certain anticipation that came with that action. So you paused for a few seconds wondering what would happen to you if you kept going.

But Illumi wasn’t bothered it seemed. Your eyes quickly went to the side, catching a glimpse of your husband taking a bite from his fork. Interesting, you thought. You were slightly annoyed by his carefree attitude, why wasn’t he reacting to your soft teasing? However, the feeling of his hard member against your fingertips reminded you that this was only a facade meant to hide his arousal.

So you continued, your fingers gently trailed his shaft up to the head of his dick. You could already feel the precum leaking from him. You wished you could just turn your head and study his expression as your hand wrapped around his member. But Kikyo’s stare felt stronger than before and you didn’t want to risk giving yourself away.

“[Name]?” your mother-in-law said. “Isn’t the food to your liking?”

Despite the way her lips moved and the sweet tone she addressed you with, you knew there wasn’t an ounce of concern for you behind her words. She just knew something was up. You looked her straight in the eyes, through her visor, while your hand pumped Illumi’s cock up and down. Then replied:

“It was. I’m just not very hungry.”

This was when you caught Illumi’s breathing getting heavier. Your thumb caressed the head of his dick as your hand went down again always wrapped around his length. He was looking down, hiding the blush on his cheeks you were hoping. But he was far from the panting and shaking mess you knew he could be. Your husband was truly fascinating.

Part of you wished that the two of you would get caught just to catch the disapproving look on Kikyo’s face. But the idea of getting away with such a reckless behaviour was much more arousing. Your mind couldn’t help wandering to the thought of Illumi wrapping his slender fingers around your neck as he scolded you for being such a needy slut.

The feeling of Illumi’s twitching cock in your hands felt so good. You wanted him so bad and the ache in between your legs kept increasing every second that passed. As you kept the upward and downward motion with your right hand you noticed that the assassin left hand was free. You reached for it then brought it to your heat.

To your greatest pleasure, Illumi responded by squeezing your core through the fabric of your panties. As expected you were already soaking wet and that simple action was almost enough to get you to betray yourself. But you kept a straight face. As his hand went limp against you, you could tell your husband was close. So you indulged him with a few last pumps before the stickiness of his release soaked your hand.

You wondered what he looked like but more importantly how he managed to keep his calm. There was no doubt that you would have had a much harder time than the assassin if he was to return to you the favour. Unfortunately, Illumi was very aware of that fact. So when you wiped your hand clean with the white table cloth and his hand slid under your panties, you knew your punishment was already starting.


	30. Kinktober: Emotion ~ Hisoka Morow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2 103
> 
> Pairing: Hisoka Morow x Reader
> 
> Summary: Hisoka thought he had made it clear that you were his but it seems he needs to teach you a lesson.
> 
> A/N: This is very noncon so please don’t read if you are not comfortable with this. Hisoka is basically just a yandere in this.

You laughed as you downed your fifth shot, spilling half of its content on your chest. Fortunately, you had the foresight to wear a black dress tonight having stained way too many pieces of clothing already. The music rang in your ears and suddenly you were dancing surrounded by strangers. The warmth of their bodies brushing against your skin made you long for more.

That was when you felt strong arms wrapping around your waist. You closed your eyes and leaned back against the man holding you, not even bothering to look at him. His hands trailed down your body slowly, squeezing your breast lightly through the fabric of your dress as you grinded against him.

The way he held you and caressed your skin felt extremely familiar. It was almost like his hands and lips knew all the right places to make you writhe of pleasure. But you were too intoxicated to pick out the sweet smell of artificial cherry and the sensation of pointy nails against your inner thighs. But soon you had no other choice than to look at the stranger’s face, wanting to taste his lips with yours this time.

You turned around and froze at the sight of mischievous amber eyes boring into you. What was he doing here? You hadn’t talked to the Magician in weeks and, although you knew he had his ways to find you, you had made it clear you were no longer interested in seeing him. You took a step back but were quickly pulled back into his arms as he held you in a firm embrace.

“That was a nice show you pulled, kitten. But tell me, did you know who you were being so familiar with?” he asked, a smile plastered on his face.

No, you didn’t, because you didn’t care. Your relationship with Hisoka was never serious. So why would your attention belong to the Magician only? As the light headedness from the alcohol started fading away you regain composure quickly.

“No. Why? Am I supposed to care?” you replied, confidently.

Hisoka laughed, but it sounded sinister. There was something different about him tonight. He didn’t look as carefree as he used to be under the multicoloured lights of that old bar. Something told you this couldn’t be good. But the alcohol in your veins made it hard for you to think straight.

“I thought I had made it clear.”  
“Made what clear?” you said, confused.  
“That you belong to me,” he replied in a cold tone, any trace of warmth disappearing from his features.

You shivered, feeling uncomfortable as the gravity in those words hit. You tried to break away from him but his grip on you only tighten. Then he was dragging you forcefully through the crowd.

“Let go of me, Hisoka!” you protested, struggling to follow him in your drunken state.

The man ignored your protests and soon the coldness of the night air enveloped you as you got out in the deserted streets. Hisoka’s grip on your wrist was painful and the fear settling inside of you only worsen the sensation.

You watched around you as you were forced to follow him in a dark alley under the pale moonlight. You were cold and scared by his change of behaviour. That wasn’t like him at all. You knew about Hisoka’s peculiar lifestyle and just how dangerous he could be. But he never once appeared as a threat to you.

Your heart was beating fast as his bloodlust slowly took over and he violently pushed you against the brick wall of a nearby building. You winced in pain while he watched you, not even a trace of mercy in his eyes.

“I’m very upset, [Name],” he scolded you. “I don’t understand why you keep ruining away from me. I thought you enjoyed all those moments of intimacy we shared together.”

Intimacy? There was no intimacy between the two of you. All you did was explore each other’s body endlessly as if it would make up for the lack of emotion that linked you two.

“What are you talking about?”

Hisoka ignored your question. It was clear that nothing you could do or say would change his perception of the situation. That was so unlike him. You wanted to run away as fast as you could but you were sober enough now to know that you stood no chance trying to escape him. The Magician closed the distance between your bodies as you were pressed against the wall. You weakly pushed his chest away, struggling to breathe due to his weight.

“Tell me my darling. What should I do?” he asked. “Mark you? So you always remember who you belong to?”

Your eyes widen in horror as one of Hisoka’s playing cards appeared in his right hand.

“Hisoka, please don’t!” you begged, fearing for your life.

Hot tears started rolling down your cheeks, anticipating the pain that would be coming soon.

“Don’t cry, my love,” he said, his other hand gently wiping the tears off your face with his long fingers. “I didn’t even start yet.”

He chuckled then splattered your blood on the ground and walls while you screamed in pain. You cried louder as the sharp edges of his card slashed the sensitive skin of your chest in a few swift motions, tearing the fabric of your dress. But he didn’t stop. The madness in his eyes was a terrifying sight but you couldn’t look away.

Then he stopped, the card in his hand no longer visible. You sobbed silently feeling the warm blood from your fresh wounds drip on your skin, staining your dress while doing so. You didn’t dare look down but the sting you felt as you breathed in and out made it hard to ignore. Hisoka’s fingers trailed down your neck and collarbones before sliding under the remains of your clothes.

Then the sound of ripped fabric filled the silence. Hisoka looked at your red and bloodied chest in delight. There was no way you would ever forget him looking at the beautiful scars his marking would soon leave you. His fingertips grazed your skin and you whimpered. The warmth of your blood was arousing, to say the least.

The Magician needed a taste. Your red and puffy eyes widen as you watched him lick your blood of his fingers. Then you were shoved against the wall again as his tongue licked your cuts. The wet and warm sensation sliding over each of your wounds was sickening. It hurt and you wanted him to stop. But Hisoka paid no attention to your pleas.

His tongue slowly ran up your neck and soon he was biting and sucking on your unbruised skin. The smell and stickiness of your blood made you sick and the attention the Magician was giving to all your sweet spots only distracted you a little from the pain. A few tears rolled down your cheeks before getting lost in Hisoka’s red hair. 

Then you felt his hands spreading your legs, you could feel the extent of his arousal against your core through the fabric of his clothes. Despite the pain, your body still responded to him and a sudden heat filled you as his fingers teased you through your panties. You hated yourself for this inappropriate reaction while Hisoka cherished you.

His fingers slid underneath the fabric as you felt it being torn apart. No, you didn’t want this. You didn’t want him. You screamed his name and struggled under him. But Hisoka only responded by pushing up your dress, exposing your entrance. He unbuckled his pants and you started sobbing, already limp against the wall and his body.

“Now there’s no use struggling, my darling,” he declared, smiling. “You know that, don’t you?”  
“Hisoka… Please. I’m sorry… Please… Don’t do this,” you begged, having trouble making out the words.

But soon you were cut off by his bloodied lips against yours. The metallic taste of your own blood-filled your mouth as he lifted you up, spreading your legs for him. You gasped against him as you suddenly felt his intrusion crushing you against the wall. Tears started flowing again as his length painfully stretched your entrance.

This was too much. You were so overwhelmed by the different sensations you felt that you didn’t know how to process it. But while confusion and reality started to fade Hisoka thrust deeper inside you. The sharp pain brought you back to what was happening immediately. You could feel his hot breath against your neck as you gripped onto his shoulders, having no other support than the man who was destroying you.

You felt your back scrap against the cold brick wall as Hisoka kept ramming into you mercilessly. The sensation of him feeling you up wasn’t new but the way he held you tonight was nothing like what you were used to. He was brutal and uncaring as if his goal was to break you. But as his pace quicken, pain and pleasure started blurring before they became one in your mind.

You felt him hit all the right spots inside of you and let out a cry of pain, or pleasure you couldn’t even tell yourself. But that sound was quickly covered by Hisoka’s loud moans in your ears. Your legs wrapped around him as he held you tightly. Your breathing was uneven, the pressure of his body making it hard for you to catch your breath. 

Each time he gave you a push of his hips you could feel yourself being torn out like the fabric of your black dress. You stuck to his body, a bloody and sweaty mess. You were disgusted by him, by how he made you feel, by yourself. But as he changed the angle he was forcefully forcing his hard member into you, you could feel yourself nearing the edge.

You let out a few moans as his hips kept dancing against yours. Your vision started to blur and soon you were closing your eyes, letting your orgasm take over you. All you could think about was the sound of your racing heartbeat and the sweet release Hisoka offered you in this painful encounter. 

He moaned your name as he felt your walls clench around him. But his pace wasn’t decreasing. He held you firmly as he kept pushing inside you and his right hand found its way between your bodies to your clit. His fingers expertly played with it until you were shaking again against him. Now it was your turn to moan his name. This was wrong. Your mind didn’t want this but you’re body craved his touch.

Eventually, Hisoka’s movements started to get uneven. He was close, you could feel his fast heartbeat against your bruised chest and his heavy breathing against your neck. You held onto him tightly as he buried himself deep into you and you let out a whimper. Then you closed your eyes, feeling his orgasm coating your insides.

The Magician kissed your lips as he pulled out from you. Then you dropped to the ground, the soreness you felt making it hard for you to stand up. You sat in silence with downcast eyes, too scared to look at him. But Hisoka wasn’t done with you. His strong hands firmly grabbed your arms and pulled you back up on your feet.

The sudden movement startled you and you flinched preparing to get shoved to the wall again. But instead, amber eyes studied you, only a few inches away from your face. You looked pitiful with your mascara stained cheeks and messy hair. It was such an interesting sight to Hisoka. There was no more confidence in your eyes. There was timidity, an emotion that suited you better.

“Do you understand now, kitten?” he asked, sweetly. “Who you belong to?”

You gulped and looked away immediately. His eyes were like a burning fire and the heat was suffocating you. But Hisoka was waiting for an answer. So he forcefully grabbed your face, making you look at him. Your vision got blurry again as tears started flowing and you sobbed.

“Or was I not clear enough?” he continued, in a darker tone.  
“You.”

The word left your mouth instantly despite how difficult it was to form as sobs kept racking your body.

“I… I belong to you… Hisoka…” you declared in an attempt to appease him.

The Magician smiled at your words before pulling you in his arms and you held onto him tightly as he caged you as his forever. That was all he wanted to hear.


End file.
